Reality and Lies
by darkimmortalityS
Summary: Does Love ruin the friendship between two friends when one of them starts falling towards each other? Will it let them fall apart or will love bloom? Full Summary inside! SasuNaru! Read and Review PLease!
1. さようなら

**Summary: Does Love always ruin the friendship between two friends when one of them starts falling towards the other? Will it let them fall apart or will love bloom? One thing is for sure though, reality is always harsh, and it never gives you an easy route to reach your goal. SasuNaru.**

**Another Shounen Ai!!! Don't like it? Stay away!!! As if I care!!! I love these two characters!!! And I Love them so much as a Couple!**

**

* * *

**

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: **

**Okay! Let me explain why I haven't updated my other stories!!! (Kneel in front of everyone) Just about 2 weeks ago, my computer was used by some Bitch and she ended up putting a virus on my computer that erased all my files!!! (Sob) I'm not even using my own computer while typing this new story!!! **

**And the worst thing is that, Baby Naru should have been finished last July 8!!! But of course she had to tell Dad that she had to use the computer for her project!!! Damn! And look! All my files are now gone!!! And I have no idea how to type my Chapter 17 to 20 of Baby Naru!!!**

**I have to wait until next week to get my USB from my teacher since my back up of Baby Naru is saved there!!! I hope my teacher finishes checking my report so that she could return my USB ASAP!!!**

**So anyways... Here's a new story so that you guys could enjoy and wait patiently for Baby Naru!!!**

**Review Please!!!!! Thank You!!!**

**Oh, That's right, Naruto and Sasuke won't be joining me in this opening until chapter 5 is done, I've given them their vacation and these story of mine was (Thinks) Done before Baby Naru, I was 18 when I made this story but just got the courage to post it!!!**

**So please tell me what you think of this story!!!**

**Warnings: Some of the characters here are a little out of their real personalities but I need them to be like that since its part of my story!!! Hope you guys understand.**

**Disclaimer: It's tiring repeating this stuff but... (Sigh) Naruto is not mine!!! He belongs to Sasuke... (Smirk) Although Naruto truthfully belongs to**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I: ****さようなら... (Goodbye)**

**

* * *

**

**_~Past~_**

**_Playground_**

_A small blond boy whose age was 6 was happily playing inside the sandbox; he was holding a small plastic shovel and was hammering it playfully at the sandcastle that he just finished making, he glanced at his right side and saw his friend filling their bucket with sand, he then puts his shovel down and crawled towards his friend._

_"Suke..." he called out while still crawling, "Let's play something else!!! Making sandcastles are boring."_

_His friend named 'Suke' glanced at him and then looks around the playground they were in, and then turn his gaze back to the blond boy._

_"Does Naru have with him his bag?" Suke asked which Naru, the blond boy, quickly answered by nodding his head twice._

_"Then did Naru bring with him his comb?" Suke left his bucket and was smiling at the pouting Naru._

_"Suke, why do you like to braid my hair?" Naru asked but still pouting, "I'm a boy you know!!! Naru is not a girl!"_

_"I know that Naru, but," Suke reached out to touch Naru's long blond hair and slowly pulled it towards his face," Naru-chan's hair is so long that I like playing with it every time we're together." Suke smiled._

_"So you like Naru's hair more than Naru himself?" Naru asked with a sad tone in his voice._

_Suke smiled and let's go of Naru's hair, "Yup!" Naru became more sad but still listened to what Suke had to say, "It's because... Naru's hair was still short when we first met..." Suke smiled and grabs hold of Naru's hand, "but now, it's so long!!! It only shows that Naru-chan is my longest friend ever since I started walking!" Suke grinned at his friend who was now blushing._

_"Then..." Naru looks at Suke while his blush was still evident; he was happy alright and his happiness couldn't stop him from blushing, "then will Suke be my friend forever?"_

_Suke proudly put his small hands on his chest and grinned at Naru, "Of course! Even if we grow up and go to middle school, high school and college! I'll be Naru-chan's best friend forever!!!"_

_Naru was now chuckling happily as Suke keeps on telling him about their forever friendship._

_"Promise?" Naru asked._

_"Yup!" Suke answered and raised his hand in front of them, Naru looks at him curiously, "that's why, let's be together forever okay?" Suke then closed his hand but leaving his pinky finger still, "Let's swear" he smiled at Naru._

_"Okay!" Naru said happily and raised his pinky finger, which Suke then locks with his own pinky finger._

_"I promise that I'll be with Naru-chan forever!!!"_

_"And I promise that I'll be with Suke forever."_

_The two then started saying the pinky finger promise._

_

* * *

_

**_We made that promise when we were just 6 years old, both of our parents were high school friends, best friends that is, that's why Sasuke and I became best friends also, we were inseparable; we share our things, tell each other secrets and we never lie towards each other; even if we did, we would find out right away, we also fight but that's nothing new since we were also rivals... Everything was fine until..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_~Middle School~_**

**_Naruto's Room_**

A twelve year old blond was lying on his bed when he heard his phone ringing, he answered it quickly knowing who was the caller because of the ringing tone his phone was playing.

"What's up?" he asked and listened to the person on the other line.

"Eh?" Naruto asked in disbelief while listening to his phone and changing his shirt, he was having a phone talk with Sasuke, "Sasuke, I know you're lying" he said while frowning, he then switched his phone to his left ear, "Tell me why you can't come to Shikamaru's birthday party?" He listened to whatever Sasuke was telling him on the phone and sighs, "alright..." his voice clearly held disappointment, "I'll tell him that you're sick..." he then turns off his phone and finished dressing up and tying his hair. **(A/N: Naruto still has a long hair when he was in middle school.)**

"I guess I'm off then!" Naruto said trying to cheer himself but he still feels sad knowing that Sasuke won't be with him at Shikamaru's party.

* * *

**_I didn't know that it was the start of Sasuke's way to keep on lying to me and keep secrets that he doesn't want me to know... And I knew that something was wrong and yet, I still held onto our promise... I kept on believing in him..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Shikamaru's Party_**

Naruto was sitting with Shikamaru and his friends; they were enjoying the party and dancing and laughing, Chouji, Lee and Naruto had just finished their eating competition which ended as Chouji the winner, Ino was laughing together with Hinata and Kiba was talking nonsense with Shino and Sai, Shikamaru on the other hand was silently drinking his juice but Naruto knew he was happy and he was glad that his friend was enjoying their surprise party for him.

After a while, Naruto scanned the place and saw that Chouji was now back at the buffet table and was getting another set of the foods present on the table; Naruto smiled and shook his head and continue to scan the area, the place was full of their classmates, they were also enjoying the party and talking with their own groups, some went to their place and greeted Shikamaru; and then just when he was about to drink his juice, his eyes caught someone familiar, he put his glass down on the table and looked at the person carefully and then he confirmed that person as someone he knew, it was Hyuuga Neji together with Sabaku Gaara.

'_Eh?' _Naru was confused and was asking himself inside his mind, '_Sasuke said that they were going to finish something in their English Project, so why...' _Naruto suddenly looks away and looks at Hinata who was giggling at some joke Kiba had told her.

"Hinata-Chan..." he called and she looks at him, "Why is your cousin here?" he asked and secretly points at Neji, Shikamaru glanced at him since he knew why Naruto was asking Hinata the reason of her cousin being in his party, he knew something was up when Naruto told him a while ago that Sasuke can't come because he was sick.

"Oh, Neji-niisan said that Ten-ten wanted to be at Shikamaru's party and that he was forced to come since he didn't have any appointments today." she smiled at Naruto and then continued chatting with Kiba.

"Naruto..." Shikamaru calls out for him when he saw Naruto standing up, "Where are you going?" he asked, trying not to catch the attention of their other friends.

Naruto smiled at him and answered him that he's going to the bathroom for a while. Shikamaru sighed and glanced back to their friend muttering 'troublesome' as he finished his drink and decided to follow Naruto telling the others that he'll get another drink.

* * *

**_Bathroom_**

Naruto tried to stop himself from trembling when he dialed Sasuke's number, he silently pray that his voice won't stutter the moment Sasuke picks up the phone, when he heard Sasuke's voice, he slowly breaths in his breath then breaths it out quickly.

"Sasuke?" he said, thanking the Gods that he didn't stutter. How are you guys?" he acted cheerfully as he listens to what Sasuke was telling him on the phone, as if nothing's wrong, his number one talent, acting, where nobody would suspect, he prayed that Sasuke won't caught him, since Sasuke was the only person who can see right through him.

"I see... Shall I bring you guys some snacks??? We still have plenty in here!" He laughs as he waited for Sasuke's reply.

_'Its okay, Naruto, you don't have to... Neji and Gaara have bought a lot...' Sasuke said on the phone while laughing, 'I'll see you tomorrow then... Bye.' that was the end of their conversation._

Naruto remained silent as he felt his heart aching, his phone was still near his ear but he didn't hear the busy tone coming from it, he was busy trying to stop himself from crying; he slowly stood straight and opened the toilet door, when he turned to his left he was surprised when he saw Shikamaru leaning on the wall near the sink with a serious face.

"So care to tell me what was that all about?" he asked.

Naruto then couldn't stop himself; he broke down in front of Shikamaru and cried helplessly. Shikamaru was surprised at first but then he slowly went towards the door and locked it then went towards Naruto and kneels in front of him listening to what Naruto was telling him.

* * *

**_I was glad that Shikamaru kept our secret, about how I felt towards Sasuke and how I pathetically cried over him at Shikamaru's party because he was keeping something from me... After that event... The worst scenario came two weeks after Shikamaru's party. _**

* * *

**_Rooftop_**

Naruto was looking down the school track field as he waited for Sasuke to speak up; he was surprised when Sasuke told him that he wants to speak with him privately. Naruto sighed and grasps the fence trying to calm his nerves, he had a bad feeling about what Sasuke was gonna telling him this instant, but first he had to break the silence hovering on them.

"Why are we here?" he asked quietly enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke was leaning on the fence and not looking down like Naruto when he heard him, he sigh and glanced at Naruto, feeling guilty.

"Naru..."

Naru gasps, it's been so long since Sasuke had called him by his nickname, ever since they started going in middle school, and Sasuke had stopped calling him Naru.

"You knew right?" he heard Sasuke asked instead of answering his question.

Naruto continued watching the field that was now occupied by some players in the track and field club.

"Knew what, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighs, knowing full well that Naruto wanted him to tell him the truth and from his own mouth and not from others.

"Gomen nee..." Sasuke said, " Sakura and I..." he held Naruto's sleeves, afraid that Naruto would walk away, "we begun dating a week after she transferred in our school." he scratched his hair then, resulting for him to let go of Naruto's sleeves, "I didn't tell you but I was going to but I couldn't find the right time." he bows his head afraid to see Naruto's reaction..

Naruto for the second time around felt his heart ache, he should have seen it coming, Sasuke liking someone who is pretty and smart like Sakura **(A/N: I kill myself for saying that) **but he didn't expect Sasuke to lie to him just because of Sakura, his heart ached more but he had told himself that he has to tell his feelings to Sasuke, as what Shikamaru told him, so that both of them will work things out.

"Sasuke" he called out to the person he has fallen in love with.

Sasuke looks at Naruto but then looks away after seeing the hurt expression the blond held.

Naruto stepped forward and reach out to hold Sasuke's sleeves; he didn't mind if his voice was shaking, he just wants to tell Sasuke his feelings.

"We promised each other right?" he asked which made Sasuke flinch and become guiltier.

" That there will be no lies and no secrets…" Naruto panics when Sasuke didn't glanced at him or even made any reaction to what he was telling him.

"We promised that we'll be together forever!!!" He shouted when Sasuke didn't react still.

"We promised didn't we!?!" he was now holding Sasuke's arm and hiding his face at Sasuke's shoulder for he was afraid that Sasuke will see his tears.

Sasuke reach out to touch Naruto's shoulder and smiled.

"Naruto… we can still keep that promise… Only that Saku-"

"NO!" Naruto shouted and looks at Sasuke desperately, their promise was only between them! No one should enter it!

Sasuke was shocked by Naruto's outburst that he didn't know what to say, he stayed calm and tried to control the situation.

"Naru…" he softly said, "What's wrong?"

Naruto bit his lips, he didn't want to tell Sasuke his feelings like this but he had no other choice, this was the only time he had to tell Sasuke how he felt.

"I love Sasuke…" he said which shocked Sasuke.

"I Love You"

"That's why I don't want anyone especially Sakura to take you away from me…" Naruto tightly grips Sasuke's arm and looks at Sasuke sadly.

Sasuke after calming himself place his hand that was on Naruto's shoulder to Naruto's hand that was gripping his arm, he loved Naruto but not like the love Naruto had felt towards him, he slowly pulls Naruto's hand away from his arm and sadly looks back at Naruto…

"I'm sorry…"

Were the words that came out from Sasuke's lips and they knew…

They just knew…

That it was the end…

After Sasuke left, Naruto was still standing on the rooftop and was crying silently; he heard someone opening the door of the rooftop but he didn't bother to look who that person was, the only thing he knew that happened next was that Shikamaru was standing beside him while patting his back to calm him down.

* * *

**_Our promise was broken… We ignored each other to the point that we became total strangers… Everyone in class never mentioned anything, they didn't even asked us what happen…3 months passed, Sasuke and I became normal students without showing any regret… And that…_**

* * *

"Move?"

"Canada?"

Naruto excitedly asked his mom when she started telling him that they need to move to another country because his father's work.

"Really???"

"Yay!!!" Naruto was jumping up and down from his bed while his mother was smiling at him.

"Calm down Naruto, I thought this would make you down…" Kushina smiled, "I guess I was wrong."

"Why would I be down?" he asked his mother, his excitement never dying, "It's going to be an adventure for me!!! Canada! Wow!!! My first trip out of Tokyo!!!" he grinned and punch his fist into the air.

"So when will we go?" he asked after calming down.

"As soon as your father finishes processing everything." Kushina said then looks at Naruto, "Are you sure you won't feel sad?" she asked worriedly.

"Why?" Naruto asked, confused.

"What about Sasuke?" she asked, Naruto flinch but Kushina didn't see it.

"What about him?" he asked innocently and smiled.

Kushina was worried, she knew how her son felt towards Sasuke and that Sasuke didn't feel the same towards her son, and it also destroyed their friendship.

"Can't you guys fix this before you go away, Naru?" she asked.

"Don't worry… I'll tell him…" Naruto smiled but in his mind he had decided not to tell Sasuke about his departure. "So rest assured, Mom."

* * *

**_Days passed and it was my last day at school… I beg the teachers not to tell since I don't want to cry… Only my friends, except Sasuke, of course, knew about my leave that's why they were gloomy, but I promised them that I'll stay in contact with all of them… And now._**

* * *

Kushina was walking back and forth while Minato was checking his watch for the time; Kushina then turns to look at Naruto.

"Naruto, are you sure you called the Uchiha's?" she asked.

Naruto smiled, he was the only one calm and nods at Kushina.

"Yeah mom, just a minute ago." He answered back.

Silence filled the place.

"I don't want to see him, but when I called it was only Auntie and Uncle…" he smiled and look at his watch, "They'll be here in…" he looks up and grinned. "Here they are!" He smiled happily.

"We made it!" Fugaku said while panting.

Mikoto, Sasuke's mother went towards Kushina, Naruto's mother and hugged her, "Call us when you get there!" she said while hugging Kushina tight.

"We will…" Kushina said then looks at Fugaku, Sasuke's dad, and "You better take care of her, Fugaku!" she said threatening Fugaku but her tone was teasing.

Fugaku nods and looks at Minato, "Guess I won't be seeing you for a while… Take care my friend." Fugaku said and shake hands with Minato.

"You too." Minato smiled

Mikoto then smiled at Naruto when she suddenly remembered something.

"Ah, Naru-chan, about Sasuke, he-"

The announcement to the passengers to go to their respective planes began to voice on the speakers' of the airport.

Naruto suddenly stands from where he was sitting and salutes at the Uchiha's.

"Well Auntie! Uncle! Bye-bye! Take care!!!!" he hugged both Uchiha's and told his parents that he'll be going first and ran off before they could say anything else.

Mikoto and Fugaku couldn't muster a single word, they knew about the fight between the two boys and they were sad because their friendship had disappeared just because Naruto loved their son and Sasuke didn't love Naruto back. **(A/N: Hahaha… They just love Naruto that much not to care even if their son turned into gay!)**

Mikoto worriedly glanced at her friend Kushina; Kushina sighed and sadly smiled at Mikoto.

"Sorry, he purposely called you guys where he knows that Sasuke-kun will be at school." She said.

"We know…" Mikoto sighed, "I only wished they worked things out before they go their separate ways."

"I guessed it can't be helped." Minato said then turns to Fugaku, "Keep in touch, okay?" he smiled and grab his case and held Kushina's hand.

"We will" Fugaku said and waved at the retreating couple.

* * *

**_Airplane_**

Naruto was sitting near the window of the airplane and he was quietly watching the view outside.

Kushina glanced at her son when she sat beside him and smiled at him, "Do you feel nauseous?" she asked him.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled at Kushina without looking at his mom, "No… I'm fine…" he said, "I was too excited that I didn't get enough sleep last night, that's why I'm a bit sleepy."

Minato glanced at his wife and son and smiled at them, "It's a long trip, sleep for a while…" he said towards Naruto.

"Don't worry we'll wake you up if it's time for dinner…"

Naruto nods his answer and heard the plane slowly taking off; Kushina and Minato had started discussing about some of their plans. Naruto then looks outside the window and closed his eyes once again.

_'Bye-Bye… Sasuke."_

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi:**

**Okay!!! That was chapter 1 people!!!!! How was it???? (Excited) Tell me what you think guys!!! It's really important!!! (Grin) Hohoho…**

**Next chapter would be very interesting don't you think????**

**(Thinks) Well if you ask me, there are some chapters that made me cry over and over again… (Grin) Hey, I always re-read my stories even if they are old and years have passed.**

**(Points at the Title of the story) This particular story is what I loved best… After all, most of the chapters made me cry!!!**

**(Sniff) So guys please review okay!!!!!! (Grin) **

**Thanks!!!!**

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 2:**

**2****人の友人がもう一度会う時... (When Two Friends Meet Once Again)**

**"Eh??? Really? Naruto took the entrance exam here??? But why didn't we see him?" Kiba whined.**

**"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered while looking outside their classroom window.**

**"I wanna see Naru!!!" Kiba whined again.**

**"He's here…" both boys looked at Sai.**

**"Heh~" Shikamaru and Kiba leaned forward towards Sai and looks at him with a scrutinizing look.**

**Sai leaned backwards and put his two hands as a shield between him and his friends.**

**"You know that I never changed my phone number, maybe she had guessed?" he defended his self from Shikamaru and Kiba.**

**Shikamaru was still suspicious but he sighs and changed the topic.**

**"But to think that we're still in the same class and we're still together." He smiled as he remembered their past.**

**"It's been 4 years huh?" Sai leaned on his table smiling.**

**Kiba stretched his hands and moved towards Shikamaru.**

**"Ah~hah!!! I wish Naru would be in our class also!" he said and leans on the window frame.**

**"Of course I am!"**

**All three boys turned to look at the owner of the loud voice.**


	2. 2人の友人がもう一度会う時

**Summary: Does Love always ruin the friendship between two friends when one of them starts falling towards the other? Will it let them fall apart or will love bloom? One thing is for sure though, reality is always harsh, and it never gives you an easy route to reach your goal. SasuNaru.**

**Another Shounen Ai!!! Don't like it? Stay away!!! As if I care!!! I love these two characters!!! And I Love them so much as a Couple!**

**

* * *

**

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: **

**Hai here's the next chapter!!! **

**This story of mine might finish first before 'Baby Naru' since I already have this story in my notebook… (Laughs) and this notebook of mine it's so old I tell you! In the past the paper color is white now it's color brown!!! (Grin) I really have them filed up in my book shelves in my room!!! (Laughs)**

**So anyways, (Thinks) You guys might be shock with Gaara's character in here so just bare with me, Gaara lover's I promise you won't feel disgusted with Gaara! I mean! I love Gaara's character here!!!**

**I Hate Sakura!!! But I'm not that cold hearted… (Laughs)**

**Ho~ho~ho~ **

**Fluffy stuffs will happen here people!!! (Cough) In this story that is…**

**(Sighs) **

**Its sooo tiring talking all by myself!!!**

**So without further ado! Here it is people!!! Enjoy it!! As I have!!! I have read this story over and over again!!! And I keep on crying on most parts!!! (Sob) I'm such a crybaby!!!**

**Warnings: ****Some of the characters here are a little out of their real personalities but I need them to be like that since its part of my story!!! Hope you guys understand.**

**_Bold Italic words – _**Naruto's narrating…

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!!! He belongs to Sasuke... (Smirk) Although Naruto truthfully belongs to… (This will be my official disclaimer in this story~ so tiring changing it~ (Pout))**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II: 2****人の友人がもう一度会う時****... (When Two Friends Meet Once Again)**

**

* * *

**

**_Four years have passed; even though I was living with my parents at Canada, I still keep in contact with my friends at Japan, although I never called or mailed Sasuke or even ask my friends about him, they still tell me things that have happen to Sasuke which I ignored most of the time… I don't want to keep my hopes up, since I know it was futile… _**

**_Four years had greatly helped me forget about him, I even had some relationships at my new school so I was shock when my parents told me that we have to come home to Japan…_**

**_It shouldn't be a problem; after all, I did move on, right?_**

**_Coming back wouldn't be a problem._**

_

* * *

_

**_High School_**

**_Class 1 Section B_**

"Eh??? Really? Naruto took the entrance exam here??? But why didn't we see him?" Kiba whined.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered while looking outside their classroom window.

"I wanna see Naru!!!" Kiba whined again.

"He's here…" both boys looked at Sai.

"Heh~" Shikamaru and Kiba leaned forward towards Sai and looks at him with a scrutinizing look.

Sai leaned backwards and put his two hands as a shield between him and his friends.

"You know that I never changed my phone number, maybe he had guessed?" he defended his self from Shikamaru and Kiba.

Shikamaru was still suspicious but he sighs and changed the topic.

"But to think that we're still in the same class and we're still together." He smiled as he remembered their past.

"It's been 4 years huh?" Sai leaned on his table smiling.

Kiba stretched his hands and moved towards Shikamaru.

"Ah~hah!!! I wish Naru would be in our class also!" he said and leans on the window frame.

"Of course I am!"

All three boys turned to look at the owner of the loud voice.

"Huh???"

Silence filled the area; the three boys still having a confused expression while the person who just joined in their conversation was just smiling as if there wasn't something wrong in the situation.

"Ummm, If you don't mind me asking, Who are you?" Shikamaru was the first one who asked and the silence was broken.

"Eh?" the person was now the one who had a confused expression.

"Do we know you??? Or are you from our batch in-" Kiba wasn't able to finish what he was saying for someone punched him on the back of his head.

"Ow!!!" Kiba shouted and stumble from where he was standing, he turned angrily to who punched him only to see Ino glaring at him together with Hinata.

"Ino!!!" Kiba shouted angrily, "Why'd you punch me!!!"

Ino looks at him annoyed and glares at him, "It's because you three are slow!!!" she said angrily.

Sai stood up from his seat and walked towards his friends and stand beside Shikamaru.

"What are you saying Ino???" he asked.

The three stood still and watched as Hinata and Ino stood on both side of the person and the two of them pokes his left and right cheeks, Ino on the left while Hinata on the right.

" This is Naruto!!!" both girls said in unison.

Naruto kept on smiling even when the boys started making disbelieving remarks, while the girls are becoming annoyed.

"Naruto!!!" Shikamaru was the first to approach Naruto, "Why did you cut your hair?" he asked.

Kiba was soon behind Shikamaru and touch Naruto's shoulder and shake him, "You've become slim also! How many pounds did you lose?!" he then touch Naruto's slim waist and check it.

Sai, "I'm dumbstruck!" he said and hug Naruto on the shoulder, so, wanna have a date after class?" Sai grinned at Naruto who was blushing at what he was suggesting.

The three boys kept on asking Naruto nonsense questions that they didn't see the deadly aura behind them.

**

* * *

**

**_~Class Bell~_**

Naruto was being dragged by an angry Ino and Hinata down the stairs; they were apparently going to the gymnasium for the morning ceremony.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave the guys?" Naruto asked worriedly; after all he had seen a minute ago, he made a mental note not to annoy Hinata or Ino, he felt sorry towards the guys who were lying unconsciously on their classroom.

Ino and Hinata glance at him with their sweet smile greeting him, which made him flinch and sweat drop.

Ino smiled and hug Naruto's left arm and said, "Leave them! They'll be fine!"

"Yeah and Naruto-kun, the way they were treating and touching you is called sexual harassment!" Hinata added.

Naruto could only laugh with what Ino and Hinata told him, his friends haven't changed one bit, they still treat him as if he was a girl!

_'I'm back… After four years… I'm back."_

**

* * *

**

**_~Gym~_**

Hinata playfully taps Naruto's shoulder since she was standing beside him and on her back was Ino, when Naruto looks at them both and smiled, Hinata was hesitant to tell him about the news they've heard a while ago.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered after leaning close to Hinata.

"Well…" she leans forward and whispered, "We heard that Sasuke-kun is also here in this school," she stops worried but Ino urged her to continue, she gulps, "Will you be alright?" she asked, Ino feels also the same when they saw him stand up straight and watch the principal slowly walking up the stage.

"We were worried when we heard from a friend that he enrolled here." Ino said in a whisper, "We thought we should tell you." She added.

Naruto smiled at them, thanking them that they were worried about him when it comes to Sasuke.

"What about him?" he asked which made Ino and Hinata stunned.

Shikamaru being behind Naruto had heard the conversation but didn't join the talk; he only stared at the back of Naruto, even if Naruto didn't say anything about Sasuke, Shikamaru knew that Naruto was still afraid to see his ex- best friend.

"B-but, Naruto-kun…" Hinata couldn't find the right words to say when Naruto looked at them with his smile.

"I am happy right now… Happy as I can ever be." Naruto said, which Shikamaru doubt, "That's why…" Naruto turned his head back to look at the stage acting as if he was listening to what the Principal was saying.

"And now, let's hear from our top student who got the highest mark on the entrance exam!" the principal suddenly said, "Please welcome, Uchiha Sasuke!" the gym was then covered with a loud cheer by most girls who were swooning over Sasuke and when they saw him walking up to the front some had fainted when Sasuke passed in front of them.

"Sasuke is someone…" Naruto said calmly with a serious face while watching the raven go up the stage, not bothered by the cheers, he looks at Hinata and Ino, "that I met in the past, nothing more." Shikamaru could sense the tension between the three and was about to join them when Naruto smiled and looks at him, knowing that Shikamaru was listening and knew what Naruto was really feeling.

"So it doesn't trouble me at all." Naruto then looks at Hinata and Ino, "Don't worry, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan." He said and pats their shoulder.

"I'll be fine! You'll see!!!" he then grinned at them making Ino and Hinata sigh in relief while Shikamaru was still looking at him, Naruto glanced at him and when he saw Hinata and Ino turn to chat with their other classmates on the line, he slowly rise his forefinger and puts it in his lips while smiling, Shikamaru got the message and could only shook his head…

Naruto silently thank Shikamaru for understanding his decision and turn to look at Sasuke who was talking his speech in front of the students together with the school officers.

_'I'll be fine…'_ Naruto told himself. _'That's why…' _and then he claps his hands together with the other students when Sasuke together with the school officers finished their speech.

**

* * *

**

**_Class 1 Section B_**

After the ceremony at the gym, Naruto and the gang were back on their classroom together with their classmates, since they were still waiting for their teacher to come, they had ended up chatting and reminiscing the past.

Naruto was sitting on Kiba's desk while he was laughing at Sai's joke, after that Ino had asked Naruto if he will stay here after high school.

"Well, that's still undecided…" Naruto answered and Kiba hugs Naruto from the back.

"Eh???" Kiba whined, "So does that mean that your parents might go back to Canada again?" he asked which Naruto answered with a nod.

"Yeah, from time to time…" Naruto said and looks at Kiba, "But they said they'll let me finish my high school here, but after that, as I said, is still undecided." He smiled.

Kiba whined more and hugs Naruto more, "Yada!!! I want Naruto to stay here forever!!!" He said and didn't notice Naruto flinch, "Who will be my partner when I do my pranks here?!"

Hinata punched Kiba to stop his whining which made Naruto sweat drop yet again. Naruto was about to answer Ino's question again when suddenly, he had sensed the room growing quiet, and then the room was filled with all the girls squealing. Naruto looks at the reason with a confused look.

At that moment, time stopped for Naruto, because the moment he looks at the door of their classroom, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke entered the classroom, his heart skipped a beat but only for a second since his face became blank after that.

Ino went towards Naruto and lean on his shoulder while Kiba was on his opposite side.

"Apparently, after becoming genius models in our middle school, those 4 became popular after you went to Canada 4 years ago." Ino said and then sighs, "Even here?"

Hinata then smiled at Ino, "It can't be helped, they are that smart…" and then she looks at Neji who was her cousin, "But I wonder why they are here in our class? They should be in Class 1 Section A." she said and saw Kiba walk towards her.

"Neji didn't say anything?" he asked which Hinata answered with a nod.

"Hmmm…" Kiba then looks at the four genius' models and then he realized something, "Maybe because of Kakashi- sensei?"

Hinata beamed at Kiba and leans too close to him, "Kakashi-sensei?!" she asked in an excited tone. "He's our teacher?!!"

Naruto threw Shikamaru a confused look, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hinata's crush." Ino, Sai, Shikamaru together with Chouji who just arrived answered him all together.

"He's our teacher in our second year in middle school." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto then proceed to his chair and sat there, "I'm happy for you Hinata-chan!" he smiled and Hinata thanked him.

Naruto continued to chat with his friend and didn't even threw a single glance towards Sasuke and his gang; while half of his classmates are surrounding Sasuke and his gang, it only stopped when Kakashi entered the room.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" Hinata waved at Kakashi when she saw him.

On the back of the class were Sasuke and his gang's place, since they know that Sasuke didn't like to be in front, his personality was the same with Neji and Gaara but Sakura only joined them since she was Sasuke's girlfriend, but it didn't bother her where she sat since most boy's are always on her back, but she was loyal to Sasuke, only that she's a bitch.

Gaara sniggered, "I can't believe we're classmates with our old batch!" he said, Neji nods at him, then Gaara points one at a time, "That's Nara," Shikamaru was yawning and was slowly closing his eyes, "Anbu," Sai was smiling while opening his notebook, "Inuzuka" Kiba was grinning at Chouji and getting his chips, "Akimichi" Chouji pulling his chips back, "and the girls" pointing at Ino and Hinata then Gaara's face became confused, "Did we have a classmate like him in middle school?" he asked Neji, Sakura was looking at Sasuke while Sasuke was looking outside their school window with a bored face.

Neji looks at where Gaara was pointing and he was surprised when he saw Naruto but didn't show it, instead he shrugged and looked away.

"No, I don't recognize him." Neji answered and this caught Sakura's attention and made face.

"He should have picked better friends!" she said and points at Shikamaru and the other boys, "those guys are troublemakers right?" then she looks at Neji, "I don't even know why your cousin, Hinata is with them! And friends with a slut also!" she was referring to Ino when she said 'slut'.

"That's not nice to say, Sakura…" Neji said since he knew Hinata had good friends.

"Whatever!" Sakura said and then went to continue looking at Sasuke's back.

Sasuke on the other hand was bored, he was listening to his teacher explain some few classroom rules and regulations which he didn't even listen at, the only words he heard from Kakashi, who was his Uncle, was when he told his students that he'll check their attendance.

_'I'm probably second to the last' _

Sasuke said inside his mind and continued to watch the sky but was now listening to Kakashi's voice.

_'Hurry up! Damn It!'_

Sasuke cursed inside his mind when he felt impatient with Kakashi's slow check of attendance. He looked at the front and glared at Kakashi who smiled secretly behind his mask.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi glanced at his nephew, Sasuke and saw his surprised face but only for a few seconds, as Naruto raised his hand with a soft answer 'Present' at Kakashi.

_'Yappari'_ Neji said inside his mind and glanced at Sasuke.

_'Naruto?'_ Sasuke tried to calm his mind and heart as he slowly threw his glance at the boy who raised his hand when Kakashi called his name.

Shikamaru glanced and he met Sasuke's gaze, Sasuke didn't even show any emotion when their eyes met, Shikamaru could only sigh and then turn his attention back to the front.

_'What will happen now?'_ Shikamaru asked himself.

Neji secretly look at Sasuke and sighed when his friend didn't even show any reaction, he then looks at the back of Naruto and a smile appeared on his face.

_'This is going to be an interesting year.'_ Neji said in his mind.

Gaara was happy also when he heard Naruto's name and he was excited to talk to him again.

While Sasuke was having turmoil inside his mind and Neji and Gaara being happy to see Naruto again, Sakura was fuming inside but outside she was smiling as if nothing had happen.

**

* * *

**

**_~After That~_**

**_Dismissal_**

Ino stopped packing her notes and look at Naruto disbelievingly; they had wanted to celebrate Naruto's welcoming party today but Naruto had told them to delay it for Saturday.

"Eh? Why can't we celebrate it today?" she asked as she finished packing her stuffs inside her bag.

Naruto gave her a worn-out smile, "Sorry Ino, after all you guys have planned for this party but," Naruto sighed that made his friends could see how tired Naruto look even though he was being energetic this morning, then something hit them, Naruto didn't want them to become worried.

"You've just arrived this morning from Canada didn't you?" Ino asked and when she saw Naruto flinch she scold him.

"Naruto! You should have rest than attend the first day of class!!!" she said and saw Naruto's father outside their room.

"Uncle Minato!" she shouted, everyone then looks at their door.

"Dad!!!" Naruto smiled and hug his dad, "Why are you here?" he asked.

Minato ruffled Naruto's hair playfully and looks at his friends, "Your mom told me that you went straight to school even though she told you to wait for tomorrow so you could rest." He then went back to look at Naruto, "She told me to fetch you since she's worried that you might exhaust yourself."

"I see!" Naruto smiled and looks back to his friends, "Then…" he threw them a apologetic look.

"Its okay, Naruto! You should rest!" Shikamaru said and wave a t him the other agreeing on what Shikamaru said.

"Thanks guys!" Naruto grinned and told them his goodbye and walked together with his dad out of his classroom.

"I'll call you guys tonight!!!" Naruto shouted before completely disappearing from his friends' sight.

**

* * *

**

**_Meeting Room_**

Iruka was filing his forms and smiled at his students inside the room, "Well that's about-" he couldn't finish his sentence when they heard the door open and then closed with a loud bang.

Everyone looked at each other with a confused face, while Iruka looks at the empty seat beside Neji.

Neji sighs and glanced at the empty seat before slowly standing up and gather his notes from the meeting.

_'I guess he wants to see him'_

**

* * *

**

**_Class 1 Section B_**

Shikamaru and the others were still inside the room talking with each other and re-planning their party for Saturday; after that they were ready to go when they heard the door open; they looked at who the person was and saw Sasuke panting.

Sasuke slowly calm his breathing and looks around only to be disappointed.

_'He's already…'_

"Could it be that he ran all the way from the teacher's room from here?" Hinata whispered to Ino.

"I don't know…" Ino whispered back

Truthfully, Ino didn't know why Sasuke wants to see Naruto after all, she had noticed how Naruto would avoid her topic when it comes to Sasuke, to be honest, they don't know the real reason why Naruto and Sasuke have avoided each other, they were shock when all of a sudden the two have stopped talking to each other on their second semester of their first year in middle school. Some might have not noticed but Ino surely knew that Shikamaru knows something more than them.

Tension filled the air when they saw Sasuke still standing in front of the door not uttering a single word to them, he just stood there as if waiting for something to happen or someone to appear.

Sai cautiously stood from his seat and glance at the others with a wry smile, "I'll be going first then." He said and walked towards the door at the back and not on the front where Sasuke was standing.

Sasuke cringed when he heard Sai's voice and then he glanced towards Naruto's friends and saw them slowly walking towards the other door, he sighs and gathered his courage to ask them, although he didn't really need it, it's just that when it comes to Naruto, his cool always melts away and he knew that Naruto's friends were overprotective when it comes to the blond.

"Shikamaru, where's-"

"We don't know!" Kiba cuts off Sasuke's question since they all know who Sasuke was looking for, and Kiba being the most sensitive when it comes to Naruto and Sasuke's issue, became irritated and wanted Sasuke not to come near Naruto.

"Let's go guys!" Kiba said towards his friends and continued to walk pass Sai who had a worried look.

They sighed in relief when Kiba just walked away without looking for a fight with Sasuke but they spoke too soon when Kiba stopped on the door and turn to look back at Sasuke.

"You know what!" he angrily said, "Why do you even want to know!!!"

"I just-"

"Just don't come near Naruto!!!" Kiba once again cuts Sasuke's explanation.

"He doesn't even want to-" Kiba was then kicked out of the classroom by Ino and Hinata, hitting the wall resulting for him to faint.

The boys cringed when they heard a crack sound and Sasuke felt sorry for Kiba, but inwardly flinch when Ino and Hinata looked at him.

"Sorry about that!" Ino worriedly smiled at Sasuke while Hinata only smiled at him.

Shikamaru and the others went to pick the unconscious Kiba and carry him as they exit the scene.

"We have to go…" Ino said to Sasuke when she heard the guys walk away, she pulled Hinata and was about to step out of the room when Sasuke called her name.

"Ino! Wait!" Ino stops and sign Hinata to follow the guys, Hinata worriedly glanced at her then to Sasuke; she sighs and bows toward Sasuke and run to follows the boys.

Ino then turns to look at Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she smiled at him, "What is it?" she asked but had the feeling that she knew what Sasuke wants to know.

Sasuke looks away and warily scratched the back of his neck, Ino could only wait for Sasuke to speak up, that's the least she could do for him.

Sasuke sighs and decided to ask Ino his question but didn't look at her.

"How is he?" he slowly looks at Ino and waited for her to answer.

Ino smiled sincerely smiled at Sasuke and answered him.

"He's fine, Sasuke-kun…" after saying that, she turned and left the room, not bothering wait for Sasuke's thanks.

"I see…"

Sasuke muttered and bows his head.

_'Why now?'_

Outside the room was Neji leaning on the wall, not bothering Sasuke knowing that he wanted to be alone for now.

**

* * *

**

**_Park_**

Minato was leaning on his car as he watched his son walking inside the park, he saw Naruto turn to the left and knew where his son was heading but didn't follow him for he knew Naruto wanted to go to that place alone.

_'Was it hard for him to come back here after four years have passed?'_

Minato could only sigh his distress feeling knowing that he couldn't force Naruto to see Sasuke right now.

**_Playground_**

Naruto stopped in front of an old rusted Sandbox and looks around the playground where little kids are playing and inside the sandbox were two kids a black haired boy and a blond haired girl; Naruto smiled at them and saw himself and Sasuke when they we're still kids.

**

* * *

**

**_~Past~_**

**_Playground_**

_"Then..." Naru looks at Suke while his blush was still evident; he was happy alright and his happiness couldn't stop him from blushing, "then will Suke be my friend forever?"_

_Suke proudly put his small hands on his chest and grinned at Naru, "Of course! Even if we grow up and go to middle school, high school and college! I'll be Naru-chan's best friend forever!!!"_

_"Promise?" Naru asked._

_"Yup!" Suke answered, and then, "Let's swear" he smiled at Naru._

_"Okay!" Naru said happily and raised his pinky finger, which Suke then locks with his own pinky finger._

_"I promise that I'll be with Naru-chan forever!!!"_

_"And I promise that I'll be with Suke forever."_

_The two then started saying the pinky finger promise._

**

* * *

**

**_Present_**

**_Playground_**

Naruto sadly smiled when he remembered his and Sasuke's promise when they were 6 years old, he sighed when he felt that tears were beginning to form in his eyes and threw one last look at the place.

_'This place hasn't changed at all'_

After saying that inside his mind he turned and walks away from the place, not even throwing a second glance at the sandbox.

When he reached his father's car, he smiled at his father whom was looking at him worriedly although Naruto didn't mind it.

"Let's go home dad." He said and entered the passenger seat, Minato could only sigh and glance at the park one last time before getting inside the driver seat.

"Ready?" he asked his son.

"Always!" Naruto grinned at him which made Minato smiled and ruffled his hair before starting the engine.

_'Always Ready, Always Prepared.'_

Naruto told his mind and took out his Ipod and listen to his song while sitting on his seat.

**

* * *

**

**_School_**

**_Class 1 Section B_**

Neji sighed when he saw what time his watch showed him, Sasuke was inside their classroom for almost an hour and half and still didn't come out, he decided to come in and tell him that they should go home, but when he was about to enter the door, Sasuke went out and was surprised to see Neji still at school.

"Neji?" Sasuke asked and look at his watch then back to Neji, "What are you still doing here?"

_'I should be the one asking that question to you.'_

"Forgot something…" Neji answered instead and notice Sasuke's troubled look.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried about Sasuke.

"I'm fine…" Sasuke answered and walked passed Neji who in turn followed him from behind.

_'Always Fine… Always will be…'_

**

* * *

**

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi:**

**And there you have it! Chapter 2!!! **

**Any comments???? (Smile) Just tell me okay!!! (Laughs)**

**Were you guys shocked about the characters personality???**

**(Laughs) **

**Yes… Kiba has a thing for my Naruto… (Grin) And Hinata for Kakashi, but don't worry!! Just keep on reading this story and I promise you'll LOVE it just like my other stories!!!!!**

**(SoB) **

**Apparently, this is the only story I could only update since this story was written in a notebook was safely put in my bookshelves together with my other hundred stories!!! (Laughs)**

**Ho~Ho~Ho~**

**More surprises for this story!!!! (Grin)**

**And yes!!! I have my computer back! Just a while ago!!! (Sob) But sadly, my SasuNaru files including:**

**'Baby Naru'**

**'Flower's in Our Life'**

**And**

**'Please Save Me'**

**…were all deleted and my USB where I have my back ups is still with my teacher… (Sob)**

**Please don't kill me!!!**

**Reviews Please!!!!**

**Thank you very Much for those who have given me their reviews!!! (Grin)**

**

* * *

**

**Preview for Chapter 3:**

**回避****… (Avoidance)**

Class 1 Section B was now having their P.E Class with Gai-sensei and right now, the boys were playing a basketball game as Gai-sensei told them as a practice for the up coming practice game next week.

Naruto, being not on the basketball team sat with the girl, Ino and Hinata and was cheering on both sides since Kiba and Sai were on the red team while Shikamaru was on the blue team with Sasuke and Gaara.

"Sai! Fighto!!!" Naruto was cheering together with Hinata and Ino.

Kiba stopped running when he heard Naruto cheer for Bijou and not at him, he turned and pouts at Naruto.

"EH!? What about me???" he whined.

"Inuzuka! Concentrate!!!" Gai-sensei shouted but Kiba ignored him.

"Kiba! Fighto!" Naruto cheered for Kiba and gave him a warm smile.

Kiba grinned and got all powered up and ready to play, he turned to his team and raised his fist into the air.

"Alright! Let's win this guys!!!" He shouted.

"Better not trip on the ball!" Shikamaru whispered when he pass by Kiba and was smirking.

"Hey I heard that!" Kiba shouted to Shikamaru.

"Kiba!"

Kiba heard Sai shout his name and the ball bouncing on the ground, he turned quickly only to be hit by the ball right to his face!


	3. 回避

**Summary: Does Love always ruin the friendship between two friends when one of them starts falling towards the other? Will it let them fall apart or will love bloom? One thing is for sure though, reality is always harsh, and it never gives you an easy route to reach your goal. SasuNaru.**

**Another Shounen Ai!!! Don't like it? Stay away!!! As if I care!!! I love these two characters!!! And I Love them so much as a Couple!**

**

* * *

**

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: **

**So did you guys enjoy Chapter 2??? (Grin)**

**Heh~ make sure you guys tune in on "Reality and Lies"; it's just the beginning of everything!!!**

**The drama starts here!!! So if you guys are emotional, you should have a tissue beside you, I cried in most chapter of this story of mine!!!**

**(Dance alone)**

**Waaahhh~ Sasuke! Naruto!!! I miss you guys!!! Please come back soon!!!**

**Oh, and about Naruto Shippuden, don't you guys hate it now that Karin is now with Sasuke!!! Damn!!!! I'd do anything to KILL that BITCH myself!!!!!!!!**

**(Laughs) **

**I can just feel it!!! Killing her soo many times even if she's dead!!! I'll still kill her!!!! Until she turns into tiny bits where I can no longer slash her!!!!**

**Ku~Ku~Ku~**

**I'm such a serial killer!!!**

**(Evil Smirk)**

**Anyway, Let's forget about the BITCH and continue with the story!!!**

**Sit back and relax guys!!! Don't you dare leave!!!**

**Warnings: ****Some of the characters here are a little out of their real personalities but I need them to be like that since its part of my story!!! Hope you guys understand.**

**_Bold Italic words – _**Naruto's narrating…

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!!! He belongs to Sasuke... (Smirk) Although Naruto truthfully belongs to… (This will be my official disclaimer in this story~ so tiring changing it~ (Pout))**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter III: ****回避****… (Avoidance)**

**

* * *

**

Class 1 Section B was now having their P.E Class with Gai-sensei and right now, the boys were playing a basketball game as Gai-sensei told them as a practice for the up coming practice game next week.

Naruto together with Chouji were not on the basketball team that's why they sat with the girls, Ino and Hinata, and were cheering on both sides since Kiba and Sai were on the red team while Shikamaru was on the blue team with Sasuke and Gaara.

"Sai! Fighto!!!" Naruto was cheering together with Hinata and Ino.

Kiba stopped running when he heard Naruto cheer for Bijou and not at him, he turned and pouts at Naruto.

"EH!? What about me???" he whined.

"Inuzuka! Concentrate!!!" Gai-sensei shouted but Kiba ignored him.

"Kiba! Fighto!" Naruto cheered for Kiba and gave him a warm smile.

Kiba grinned and got all powered up and ready to play, he turned to his team and raised his fist into the air.

"Alright! Let's win this guys!!!" He shouted.

"Better not trip on the ball!" Shikamaru whispered when he pass by Kiba and was smirking.

"Hey I heard that!" Kiba shouted to Shikamaru.

"Kiba!"

Kiba heard Sai shout his name and the ball bouncing on the ground, he turned quickly only to be hit by the ball right to his face!

Sasuke got hold of the ball and ordered his team to dash; which made his team earn a two point's score. After that, Gai stopped the game making the blue team, which was Sasuke's, win and then went towards Kiba.

Everyone in class laughs at Kiba when he crouches down and holding his face.

Naruto and Hinata ran towards him and kneel down beside him with worry on their faces, while Ino was smirking from ear to ear.

"Ugh! That hurt!" Kiba whispered while still covering his face, Naruto was patting his back while trying to stop Ino from laughing, Hinata was told by Gai to wet Kiba's towel to put on his face.

Sai ran towards them while laughing, "Serves you right!" and crouch down to face Kiba.

"He doesn't learn!" Ino said to Shikamaru when he arrived on the scene and stood beside Ino.

"But he always wants to catch everyone's attention." Shikamaru said and looks at Naruto who was begging Sai not to enrage Kiba more.

_'Especially Naruto's'_

Shikamaru added and smiled, he then glanced at where Sasuke and Gaara were standing; even if he didn't say it, Shikamaru knows a lot of secret than the others, especially Naruto's. He just sighed and joined Sai in teasing Kiba.

**

* * *

**

On the other side of the gym, Gaara chuckled beside Sasuke and glanced at the raven.

"He's cheering on both team, but Kiba had to end the game fast!" Gaara said and snicker, "Although this is just a practice for our practice game next week." He said and drinks his water supply.

**(A/N: Gaara and Minami are just extras in the basketball club; while Kiba and Shikamaru are varsity players… Gaara's a soccer varsity while Sasuke is a Kendo varsity.)**

Sasuke secretly glance at Naruto's place and sighs, "He's always like that right?" he turns and picks his bag.

Gaara smiles **(A/N: hey! He did smile in Shippuden right??? But not noticeable!)** "Yeah…" then he glanced at Naruto's place, "But why do you think he cut his long hair? I mean, it looks good on him, so why cut it?" Gaara was curious and saw Sasuke stopped packing his things.

"Sasuke?" Gaara called Sasuke's name but didn't receive any answer.

Sasuke glanced at Gaara then at Naruto's place.

**

* * *

**

**_~Past~_**

**_Playground_**

**_Sandbox_**

_"Suke, why do you like to braid my hair?" Naru asked but still pouting, "I'm a boy you know!!! Naru is not a girl!"_

_"I know that Naru, but," Suke reached out to touch Naru's long blond hair and slowly pulled it towards his face," Naru-chan's hair is so long that I like playing with it every time we're together." Suke smiled._

_"So you like Naru's hair more than Naru himself?" Naru asked with a sad tone in his voice._

_Suke smiled and let's go of Naru's hair, "Yup!" Naru became more sad but still listened to what Suke had to say, "It's because... Naru's hair was still short when we first met..." Suke smiled and grabs hold of Naru's hand, "but now, it's so long!!! It only shows that Naru-chan is my longest friend ever since I started walking!" Suke grinned at his friend who was now blushing._

_"Then..." Naru looks at Suke while his blush was still evident; he was happy alright and his happiness couldn't stop him from blushing, "then will Suke be my friend forever?"_

_

* * *

_

**_~Present~_**

**_School Corridor_**

Naruto and his friends were walking back to their classroom and they were chatting about Kiba's misfortune, apparently, Kiba was brought to the clinic to make sure his nose wasn't broken; Sai and Shikamaru went with him at the clinic since he still covers his face and the bleeding won't stop.

And that was where Naruto noticed that he was holding nothing when he remembered clearly that he had brought with him his math book.

"Guys! I totally forgot!!!" He scratched the back of his head and bows at Ino and Hinata, "I forgot something at the gym while coming back here!!!" he then turns while saying sorry to the two girls.

"Naruto-kun! Hurry or Kakashi-sensei will get mad!!!" Hinata warned him before he could disappear from their sight.

Naruto sweat drop and went down the stairs having a wry smile.

_'It's our free time, Hinata-chan…'_

**

* * *

**

**_Gym_**

**_Boys Locker Room_**

Gaara closed his locker after wearing his uniform coat and glanced at Sasuke, he saw the raven still wearing his white shirt.

"Sasuke, I'll be going first, I have to meet Neji and help him at the Library." He said and walked out of the room, knowing that Sasuke won't answer him even if he did, it'll be just an 'Hn'.

When Gaara left the room, Sasuke released a sigh of relief and closed his locker only to lean his head on it.

_'Why now?'_

Sasuke shook his head and tried to calm his mind, he told himself not to stress about Naruto much; he then glanced at the close door and decided to get going, he picks his uniform coat and wears it and then picks up his bag.

**

* * *

**

**_Gym_**

**_Basketball Court_**

Naruto runs toward the place where he and Hinata were sitting a while ago and frowned when his book was no longer there.

_'Strange… Why isn't my book here?'_

Naruto begun to search everywhere only to end up sitting on the floor sulking.

_'Where did my book go?'_

He stood up once again and decided to look at the locker room where he had last went before going back to their classroom.

He was near the locker room and was about to open the door when it opens by itself first and reveal someone he wanted to avoid this past few days.

**

* * *

**

**_Clinic_**

"Owww! Owww! Owww!!!" Kiba was shouting loudly as the nurse named Shizune puts some ointment on his nose.

"Quit whining Kiba or you'll break our eardrums also!" Shikamaru scolded and tried to hold Kiba in place since he was moving back and forth from his seat to avoid the ointment.

"Do you want me to punch him to sleep, Shikamaru?" Sai suggested.

"Bastard!" Kiba shouted and was about to attack Sai but Shikamaru sealed his movements by putting more force on his shoulder.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru warned and was getting annoyed which made Kiba silence up.

Sai was about to tease Kiba again but Shikamaru threw him a warning look which made him gulp his words.

Shizune wryly smiled at the three boys in front of her and continue treating Kiba's wound.

**

* * *

**

**_Gym_**

**_Locker Room_**

Both Sasuke and Naruto were glued from where they were standing when they both saw who was in front of them, both were panicking inside but outside they had a blank face.

_'Why is he here?!'_

Was the only sentence flowing inside their minds, neither had moved nor broke the silence that filled the place.

After a minute or so, Naruto was the first one to recover and walked passed Sasuke and resumed his search for his math book, but when he opened the locker he had used, it was empty and no math book was seen. Naruto sigh and had a troubled face when Sasuke turns to see what Naruto was doing.

_'He's looking for something?'_

Sasuke gathered up all the courage he could attain and walked towards Naruto, of course Naruto ignored him and continued to sulk. He stops beside Naruto and glanced at the sulking boy.

"Are you searching for something?" he asked and was proud of himself that he didn't stutter.

Naruto flinched a little when he heard his voice, he wanted to ignore him, but he knew that Sasuke will stay and wait for him to answer his question since he was the type of guy who doesn't want to be ignored when asking something.

"I lost something." Naruto whispered enough for Sasuke to hear his answer.

Sasuke shifted his bag from his left to his right shoulder and prayed that Naruto won't hear his heartbeat beating fast.

"The Janitor must have brought it to the 'lost and found', I saw one coming out of here a while ago." He calmly said, "I'll walk you where it is." He step aside and turns around.

"No thanks." Naruto answered quickly, "I'll just borrow from another section…" he turned also and walked passed Sasuke but gasp when Sasuke caught his arm.

"Naruto… I…" Sasuke begun to panic, he absently seize Naruto's arm without even thinking at all. He was silently begging for Naruto to look at him so that they could talk.

Naruto got scared when he heard Sasuke pleading voice but instead of feeling relaxed Naruto got scared and pulled his arm free from Sasuke's grip.

"Excuse me!" he said and ran away from the locker room.

"Matte!!!" Sasuke shouted and ran after Naruto without thinking also.

Naruto didn't stop from running and continue to run out of the gym heading nowhere since his mind was in turmoil.

_'What is this?!'_

_'Why am I running away?!'_

_'Why?!'_

Tears were now forming on the corners of his eyes and were threatening to fall; he looks to his front and saw Kiba walking on the corridor.

"Kiba!"

Kiba stopped walking and looks at where he heard his name was calling, Sasuke stopped behind the trees and hid behind them when he saw Naruto running towards Kiba.

Naruto shouted Kiba's name and collides on Kiba's chest and hid his face not wanting to let Kiba see his tears and troubled face.

"Naruto?" Kiba grinned and was about to hug Naruto but felt the other boy trembling.

"Naruto…" now Kiba was worried, "What's wrong?" he asked and pats Naruto's head.

"Why are you running?" realizing that Naruto won't answer his questions, he tried to lift the tension away.

"Did a senior frighten you?" he laughed and grinned at Naruto, "Don't worry! I'm here!" he was serious when he said those words.

Naruto hasn't heard anything of what Kiba had said since he was busy asking himself why he was acting like the old Naruto when he shouldn't be affected when he sees Sasuke in person, then why did his heart still clench when he sees Sasuke?

_'Why do I still feel sad?'_

Kiba saw Shikamaru and Sai coming out of hallway and warned Naruto.

"Naruto, Sai and Shikamaru are approaching." He whispered.

_'Why does my heart still…'_

Naruto calmed himself and closed his eyes and then, after calming down, he looks up at Kiba and smiled at him.

"Thanks Kiba!" he said.

Kiba blushed and scratched the back of his neck but then he became tense when he felt some ominous aura filled the place, he glanced on his sides where Sai and Shikamaru was standing and was shock; he begun sweating and cried when Shikamaru was looking at him with a killing intent while Sai had a look of murder.

"Ho~" Sai glared at Kiba, "So that's why you were in a hurry to go out of the clinic." He said.

"I didn't know you were that kind of boy." Shikamaru said with a mocking tone.

"I-i-t-t-t's not w-w-w-w-hat y-y-you t-t-hink!!!" Kiba stuttered and panicked when the boys slowly walked towards him.

Naruto had forgotten all about his worries when he watched the 3 boys stumbled on the floor.

Minami was watching behind the trees and was feeling dejected; he closed his eyes and leans on the tree in front of him and then threw one last look on where Naruto and his friends were.

**

* * *

**

**_~Past~_**

**_Naruto's Room_**

_Kushina was inside Naruto's room where she watched Naruto and Sasuke climbing Naruto's bed, tonight, Sasuke had asked his parents if he could sleep at Naruto's house and begged them until they'd agree to let their son have a sleepover._

_"Now, you kids go to bed! It's past your bedtime!" she smiled at her son when he pouted while Sasuke nods at her._

_"But Mom! Suke and I were planning to have a pillow fight!" Naruto whined and hug Sasuke's arm…_

_"No!" Kushina said with a smile and pats Naruto's head and gave him a kiss on his small forehead as well as Sasuke._

_"If you promise to sleep now, I'll cook your favorite food tomorrow morning…" Kushina smiled and saw her son beam at her._

_"Ramen?!" her son asked excitedly and Kushina smiled at him and nods._

_"Yay!!!" Naruto squealed and looks at Sasuke who was also looking at Kushina expectantly, "Even Suke's Onigiri???" he asked his mom._

_"Yes…" Kushina answered._

_"With cherry tomato inside as its topping?" Naruto asked excitedly._**(A/N: Okay! Let me explain, I eat rice with cherry tomato sometimes and when I tried tomato only, it didn't taste nice!!! And we know Sasuke likes tomatoes right??? Right??? And he also likes Onigiri's right???)**

_"Yes… Now go to sleep both of you…" she smiled then and went towards the door and switched off the light after saying their goodnight's with each other._

**_Midnight_**

_Naruto woke up with a start and glanced at his right side; he then turned his body on sideways and pokes at the sleeping raven._

_"Suke"_

_"Suke"_

_After calling Sasuke and still didn't received an answer, Naruto started crying silently._

_Sasuke stirred from his sleep and heard someone crying which he believed to be Naruto since they were the only kids inside the room, he turns on his side and saw Naruto crying while hugging the fox plushy._

_"Naru" Sasuke pull himself close to Naruto's side and place his small hand on Naruto's face, "What's wrong?" he asked in a sleepy voice._

_Naru sob, "I had a nightmare…" he answered and leans towards Sasuke._

_Sasuke slowly raise his body and sat on the bed and pats Naruto's head and smiled down at the crying Naruto._

_"There, there…" Sasuke said, trying to calm the crying boy and pulled him into a hug, "If Suke hugs Naru while we sleep, will you still have another nightmare."_

_Naru wipes his tears away but still sob a little, "I don't think so…" he said and hugs Sasuke back._

_Sasuke then went back to lie down on the bed together with Naruto in his arms when he saw the other boy smiling._

_"Why are you smiling?" he asked._

_Naruto looks up to Sasuke and giggled, "It's because Sasuke's like a twin brother!"_

_ "Baka! I'm not your brother!" Sasuke said and closed his eyes, "Go to sleep."_

_Naruto kept on watching the raven boy who was now fast asleep but he wanted to make sure._

_"Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke only stirred but didn't answer back, so Naruto quietly leans on the other boy and did his task, and then he whispered something to the raven boy not knowing if his best friend had heard what he said or not, so Naruto slowly move his body away and closed his eyes and went back to sleep._

**

* * *

**

**_Class 1 Section B_**

Gaara and Neji were secretly looking at Sasuke who was sulking in his chair, even if the raven was having a stoic face outside, Gaara and Neji could feel the negative mood coming out of the raven, only his fan girls and his girlfriend, Sakura were ignorant to notice.

Neji leans on Gaara, "I think something happened." He whispered, "Did something happen before you left him?" he asked.

Gaara shock his head and looks at Sasuke, "Nothing happened before I left, maybe after I left something happened." He said.

Neji sighs and walked towards Sasuke and taps his shoulder, when Sasuke threw him an annoyed glance, he slowly leans and asked him.

"Something the matter?" Neji asked making sure no one hears only Sasuke.

"Nothing…" Sasuke answered and looks away, only to catch Kiba hugging Naruto.

**

* * *

**

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

Kiba kept on calling Naruto's name while hugging him.

Naruto could only laugh at Kiba's attempt to catch his attention which annoyed Hinata and Ino to no end and surprisingly angered Sasuke although he didn't realize it.

"Will you stop it already?!" Ino shouted and pulled Kiba away from Naruto.

Naruto only laughs hard when Kiba whines and pouts at Ino and teasing her to hug Shikamaru if she's jealous only to end up being kicked on the face.

Kiba cried and hugs Naruto tightly begging him to save him from the evil witch, which made half the class to laugh at the bickering fight of Ino and Kiba.

_'Why can you let him hug you like that?!' _Sasuke annoyingly ask Naruto inside his mind as if Naruto would answer him.

**~Phone Vibrates~**

Sasuke didn't pick up his phone and it kept on vibrating on his desk which annoyed Neji and called his attention.

"Sasuke! Your damn phone!" Neji said with force.

Sasuke sighs and picks it up and saw one mail on his screen, he opened it and saw that the mail was from his mom.

_'Sasuke dear,_

_Please come home early, your Auntie Kushina and Uncle Minato have invited us for an outside dinner._

_Mom.'_

Sasuke was surprised after reading the message, he and his parents are going out for dinner with Naruto and his parents. He glanced at Naruto who was still laughing at Ino and Kiba.

_'He doesn't look angry or anything' _

Sasuke thought and then looks back on his phone.

_'I'll be seeing him tonight.'_

A smiled formed on his face which Neji saw and made him stunned.

"S-Sasuke?" he cautiously taps Sasuke's shoulder afraid to be killed early.

"Hmmm?" Sasuke looks at him, still with his smile.

"This is the first time I've seen that smile again." Neji said and smiled at Sasuke, "Did something good happen?"

Sasuke was surprised when Neji told him he was smiling and then he bows his head.

"Nothing." He told Neji and sulk once again.

_'I'm stupid!' _Sasuke scold himself for becoming happy because of having dinner with Naruto and his parents. He then looks at Naruto secretly.

_'It must be that Auntie and Uncle haven't told him yet.'_

_'Great! Getting excited over nothing!'_

Sasuke sighs and leans his head on his desk feeling more depressed than a while ago.

Neji went back to his desk and leans on Gaara, "Sasuke went back to being depressed again."

Gaara turned and looks at their friend and then looks back to Neji, "What did you say to him?"

Neji sighs, "Just the fact that he was depressed and his smile." He stated.

"Sasuke?" Gaara looks at Neji oddly, "Smile?"

Neji sighs not wanting to explain and said, "Just forget about it…" Neji said which Gaara nods as his answer.

**_Math Period_**

"Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura for the first time noticed that her boyfriend was feeling down.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Sasuke smiled at her and continued to listening to their teacher although nothing could enter his mind.

**

* * *

**

~**Dismissal~**

Sasuke sighs as he went to put his school shoes inside his locker and wore his black shoes.

_'I'm fine huh?' _Sasuke scowled, _'There's no way I'm fine at all!' _he turned and walked toward the door and went outside, when he neared the school gates, he stopped and saw Naruto standing on the passageway waiting for the bus.

_'Did he take the bus last week?'_

_'It's the same bus I always rode home…'_

**(A/N: What can I say? Even though Sasuke's an Uchiha and could afford his own car, I prefer that he rides the bus! Hello? Even rich Japanese students ride the bus…)**

Sasuke calmly stepped beside Naruto and waited beside him for the bus to arrive.

**

* * *

**

Ino and Shikamaru just went out of the school and were having a conversation when Ino notice something familiar and made her stop on her tracks, Shikamaru looks at her when he felt Ino stop.

"What's wrong, Ino?" he asked.

Ino looks at Shikamaru and points in front which Shikamaru followed.

"It's Naruto and beside him is Sasuke." She said and was about to walk towards Naruto to prevent Sasuke from hurting her friend when she was stopped by Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" she glanced at him with a puzzled look.

Shikamaru smiled at her and then went back to watch the two boys on the bus stop area.

"Seeing them standing beside each other, doesn't it look nostalgic?" Shikamaru asked then chuckles, "Although in the past we'll see them laughing or arguing without any reasons at all."

Ino became sad and sighs, "But that was in the past Shikamaru." She then started to walk towards Naruto when suddenly she stopped on her tracks, remembering something.

**

* * *

**

**_~Past~_**

**_Middle School; 1st year 1st semester_**

**_Bus Stop_**

_Ino just got out of the school meeting and cursed when she saw the time, she hurriedly changed her school shoes to her black ones and exited the school premises, she stopped walking and puts her phone down when she saw Naruto alone standing on the bus stop._

_"Naruto?"_

**_~Time Skip~_**

**_Middle School; 1st year 2nd semester; after Naruto went to Canada_**

**_Bus Stop_**

_Ino and Hinata were chatting happily and discussing about some girl stuffs when Ino glanced at their school gate and made her stop walking and chatting with Hinata._

_"Ino?"_

_"What's wrong?" Hinata looks at her friend and then followed her gaze and saw Sasuke standing alone the bus stop._

_"Ino?" Hinata once again called her friends name to catch her attention._

_Ino came out from her stupor and gave Hinata a sorry look, "Sorry, It's nothing!" Ino then laughs and pulled Hinata, "Let's go!" but before they turn to the corner of the streets, Ino glanced at Sasuke one last time and saw how quiet the raven was and Ino caught a glimpse of sadness in the raven's eyes._

_'Sasuke'_

**

* * *

**

**_~Present~_**

**_Bus Stop_**

When the bus arrived, Naruto and Sasuke entered quietly, Ino and Shikamaru could only watch the couple from afar and follow the bus as it went away; they felt sad of the outcome between the two because the other fell in love with his best friend, ruining their friendship completely.

Shikamaru sighs and taps Ino's shoulder, "Ino?" he glanced at his friend when he felt her shoulder shaking and was surprised to see Ino crying silently.

"I don't know why…" Ino said while trying to control her voice, 'But seeing them so close yet they can't even…" she then covered her eyes, "It's just so sad if you watch them both." She sobs while Shikamaru tried to calm her.

**~Bus~**

Sasuke was sitting at the back of the bus and was watching Naruto in front of him; his mind was once again asking questions.

_'Was he always … riding the same bus as me?'_

_'It's been a week, but it feels like déjà vu.'_

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and remembered something in the past.

**

* * *

**

**_~Past~_**

**_Locker_**

_Gaara was walking beside Sasuke as they exited the school premises when he suddenly saw someone._

_"Hey, Sasuke." Gaara called his friend and when he got his attention he points in front of him and Sasuke follows with his eyes._

_Sasuke then saw Naruto walking with his friends walking outside the school gate._

_"I thought you guys always go home together." Gaara said, "Not today?" he asked the raven._

_Sasuke bows his head and whispered, "Not today."_

_When Sasuke stops in front of the gate, Gaara bid him goodbye and Sasuke proceed to the bus stop area and stand beside Naruto, but they didn't speak with each other. And when the bus arrived both boys entered and sat on the opposite side of the bus._

**

* * *

**

**_~Present~_**

Sasuke opened his eyes and felt the bus stop, he looks in front of him and saw Naruto getting out of the bus, and he looks outside the window and saw that this was really Naruto's stop. He sighs and cursed himself, remembering the past was hurting him; it hurt so much but that didn't stop him from reminiscing the past.

_'After that, Naruto left, without saying anything…' _

_'And now… After four years, he's back…'_

Sasuke sighs as he remembers seeing Naruto on the first day of class.

_'But, we're like strangers to each other.'_

**

* * *

**

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi:**

**Okay~ That was Chapter 3!!! **

**Kukuku~ So how was it people????? Tell me! Tell me!!! I'm dying to know what you think of this chapter!!!!**

**(Thinks) I think I forgot something to tell you guys~**

**Don't worry!!!**

**It's still far for Naruto to forgive and accept Sasuke!!!**

**I'm glad Sasuke's not here when he reads this I'm absolutely dead!!!!**

**Hehehe!!!!**

**Yeah, I know! So many fluffy stuffs going on here!!!**

**(Grin)**

**Wanna read the next chapter???**

**(Laughs)**

**You guys have to wait for it then!!!**

**But I'll give you a little preview!!!**

**So here it is!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Preview for Chapter 4:**

**この風邪だったか****… (Were you this cold?)**

Upon arriving at the house, Sasuke felt a chill cover his body, he knew something was up and he didn't like what his mind was warning him. When his father, Fugaku parked their car in front of his Auntie and Uncle's house, he wanted to vanish then! They three Uchiha's have gone out of the car except Sasuke; Itachi threw him a confused look.

"Still shy to see your childhood best friend, Little brother?" Itachi smirked when Sasuke glared at him hard, enough to kill someone, but Itachi was an Uchiha himself so he wasn't affected.

"Itachi!" Mikoto leans forward and peaks on the window, "Sasuke dear, hurry, we don't want to keep them waiting, right?" Sasuke inwardly groaned, oh how Sasuke wished his mom won't use her charm like that, her smile was the Uchiha boy's weak spot.

After successfully making Sasuke come out of the car, Fugaku went ahead of them and pushed the doorbell.

_'Kami-sama, you really hate me that much, huh?' _Sasuke sighs in defeated when he heard the door slowly opens and a squeal that reach his ears.


	4. この風邪だったか

**Summary: Does Love always ruin the friendship between two friends when one of them starts falling towards the other? Will it let them fall apart or will love bloom? One thing is for sure though, reality is always harsh, and it never gives you an easy route to reach your goal. SasuNaru.**

**Another Shounen Ai!!! Don't like it? Stay away!!! As if I care!!! I love these two characters!!! And I Love them so much as a Couple!**

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: **

**Waaahhh!!! Gomen nee!!! For the errors in my story…**

**(Sob) **

**I always write at midnight after I finish my part-time job so sometimes I feel tired and sleepy, Thanks for telling me!!!**

**I'll edit it once I finish it!!! **

**Goof news guys!!!! 'BABY NARU' will be updated!!!**

**(Laughs) **

**Great, right????**

**Ho~Ho~Ho~**

**I wonder what will happen there!!!**

**And of course this story is beginning to have a little tension also!!!**

**What will Sasuke do now???**

**A dinner with Naruto and his parents!!! **

**What will happen!!!**

**Enjoy then!!! **

**Warnings: ****Some of the characters here are a little out of their real personalities but I need them to be like that since its part of my story!!! Hope you guys understand.**

**_Bold Italic words – _**Naruto's narrating…

**_Italic words – _**Character's thoughts.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!!! He belongs to Sasuke... (Smirk) Although Naruto truthfully belongs to… (This will be my official disclaimer in this story~ so tiring changing it~ (Pout))**

* * *

**Chapter IV: ****この風邪だったか****… (Were you this cold?)**

* * *

Sasuke had wished that his mom would forget about the dinner with Naruto's parents; he was still troubled and his mind can't think clearly when it comes in seeing Naruto. The guilt was still there and seeing Naruto ignore him as if he didn't exist hurts a lot; being treated like a stranger by the person you've grown up with and shared most of your secret with and is precious to you really hurts a lot.

When Sasuke entered the Uchiha Compound, he didn't see his brother on the veranda and didn't hear him calling his name, he just went straight to their main door.

Itachi was surprise when Sasuke didn't even shout at him when he called him 'Little brother' what was more surprising was that Sasuke didn't even notice him on the veranda; he watched Sasuke reach out their main door's handle only to stop and sighs. Now Itachi was curious what could have happened to make his brother stress over something that made him totally out.

Itachi decided to ask their mom if she knows something and hurriedly went to the Garden where their mother always stays.

* * *

**_~Inside the Uchiha Mansion~_**

_'Please don't let mother notice that I've arrived!'_

Sasuke prayed over and over his head as he hurriedly took the stairs and dashed towards the hallways of the house and towards his room.

**_~Garden~_**

Itachi opened the little gate to enter their mom's garden and scanned the area to look for their mother; he smiled when he saw her tending the roses and approached her quietly.

"Mother…" Itachi called to make their mom notice.

Mikoto turns and stops watering the roses when she heard Itachi calling her; she smiled and carefully places the hose down.

"Itachi, is there something wrong?" she asked and sign Itachi to sit on the wooden bench.

"Nothing's wrong mother," Itachi said and sat on the bench followed by Mikoto herself, "I just want to what's wrong with Sasuke." He said.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto asked, obviously worried.

"Yes…" Itachi nods and looks at their mother, "He just arrived a minute ago, but he didn't even sense me or even hear me call his name." he said.

"Hmmm…" Mikoto smiled, "Maybe it's because of the dinner tonight." She giggled.

"Is there something wrong?" Itachi was confused **(A/N: Itachi went to Harvard to study for his college, that's why he didn't know what had happen between Naruto and Sasuke.)**

"It's a long story, Itachi, but to make it short…" Mikoto sighs, "Sasuke and Naruto are no longer best friends." She said and stands up.

"That's why Kushina and I had planned to have a dinner with them to make Sasuke and Naruto reconcile with each other." She said.

Itachi just listened to what their mother was saying.

"But, mother, wouldn't it just worsen things as it is? I mean, setting them up like this when the two are still not on good terms." He asked.

Mikoto shrugged her shoulders as if it won't happen; but inside she was also worried that Sasuke and Naruto might end up hating each other more than going back to being friends.

"Sasuke's a smart boy, I'm sure he has figured it out about mother's plan with Auntie Kushina that's why he seems troubled today." Itachi said as he had listened to what their mother was telling him.

"But Kushina and I wanted to see them being on good terms again, just like in the past." Mikoto said.

Itachi stood from the bench and hug their mother, "Give them time mother… I'm sure they'll be able to fix this themselves but I guess not now." He said.

"Does that mean that we have to cancel the dinner?" she asked becoming depressed.

Itachi smiled, "It would upset Auntie Kushina…" he said, "Just tell her that we'll have the dinner at their house."

"Okay… I'll call Fugaku and tell him the change of plans." Mikoto said and went towards the gate of her garden, Itachi followed her from behind and smiled when he knew why his little brother was being in daze now, so he decided to go and check on his little brother now.

"Itachi, I know you're also worried about Sasuke's problem but don't tease him." He heard their mother warning him before they enter the Uchiha Mansion.

Itachi smirked, their mother really knew their habits of teasing each other, but that didn't stop them at all.

"Yes mother…" He said but was already preparing to tease Sasuke the whole day.

* * *

Upon arriving at the house, Sasuke felt a chill cover his body, he knew something was up and he didn't like what his mind was warning him. When his father, Fugaku parked their car in front of his Auntie and Uncle's house, he wanted to vanish then! They three Uchiha's have gone out of the car except Sasuke; Itachi threw him a confused look.

"Still shy to see your childhood best friend, Little brother?" Itachi smirked when Sasuke glared at him hard, enough to kill someone, but Itachi was an Uchiha himself so he wasn't affected.

"Itachi!" Mikoto leans forward and peaks on the window, "Sasuke dear, hurry, we don't want to keep them waiting, right?" Sasuke inwardly groaned, oh how Sasuke wished his mom won't use her charm like that, her smile was the Uchiha boy's weak spot.

After successfully making Sasuke come out of the car, Fugaku went ahead of them and pushed the doorbell.

_'Kami-sama, you really hate me that much, huh?' _Sasuke sighs in defeated when he heard the door slowly opens and a squeal that reach his ears.

"Fugaku! Mikoto!" Kushina squealed and hugs the Uchiha couple, " I miss you guys!!! It's been so long since we've last communicated with each other!!!"

"Still looking young, Kushina…" Fugaku said as he hugs Kushina; he looks around and saw Minato and Naruto standing behind Kushina, but Fugaku went back to check Naruto.

"My, My, is that Naruto?" Fugaku steps away from Kushina and walks toward Naruto and tousled the blonde's hair, you've grown more handsome and you've gotten tall also!!! Just like your father when he was your age!!!" Fugaku said and smiled. **(A/N: Hey! Uchiha's can smile sometimes but not always, they're also human guys!!!)**

Kushina then looks at the two Uchiha brother's and squealed again, making Minato sigh while Naruto remained silent.

"Oh my God!" Kushina reached Sasuke's side and examine him, "Sasuke!!! Look at you!!! I bet you're popular still with the girls at school!!!" she smiled and touches both of Sasuke's cheek.

"Auntie, Sasuke already has Sakura, remember?" Itachi said which made Sasuke inwardly flinch and sends a silent curse towards his brother who was smiling innocently.

The air then became silent; knowing that the issue about Sasuke's relationship with Sakura was still an issue between the two teenagers and that Sasuke's friendship with Naruto was still unresolved.

Kushina then claps her hands making the others look at her, "Okay! Now that I got all of your attention," she turns and faced Naruto, "Naru dear, could you buy the stuffs I need for tonight's dessert? I forgot that I don't have any gelatin and we ran out of sugar, oh and the other stuffs that you need to buy are on this list." She then gave Naruto the list.

Naruto silently nods and was about to pass the Uchiha brothers when Kushina stopped him.

"Bring Sasuke-kun with you to help you carry the bags." Kushina smiled but Fugaku, Minato and Itachi begun to sweat knowing that once Kushina plans something she'll definitely go on with it even if she's alone.

Mikoto smiled at Sasuke and gave him a slight push towards Naruto.

"Go Sasuke dear." She smiled and nods at Sasuke when he gave her a confused look.

Naruto turns sideways, not looking at Sasuke, 'I can go by myself, I'll be fine." He said.

"No, it's already late and besides, Naru dear, you still have troubles with direction, Sasuke-kun can help you." Kushina said still smiling which made Naruto sighs and glanced to his father.

Minato shook his head knowing he can't go against Kushina, he felt sorry for his son to be with Sasuke right now since he knew his son was still trying to erase Sasuke from his heart.

Sasuke, feeling that Naruto was going to lose with his mother, absently grabs Naruto's wrist and timidly looked at Naruto who was now looking at him.

"Ummm, let's go?" he gave Naruto a slight pull on the wrist when he started walking towards the gate.

When the two boys disappeared from the adults' sight, Mikoto and Kushina sighs in relief then smiled at each other.

"I hope they fix it now." Mikoto said.

"Yeah, it's been too long." Fugaku said and looks at Minato, "Four years?" he asked.

"It's more than 4 years father." Itachi said which made Fugaku glanced at Itachi with a confused look.

Itachi calmly watched the sky before looking back at his father, "I mean, Naruto-kun loved my little brother when he was just 8 right and until now, he still loves Sasuke."

Minato sighs when Itachi said those facts, yes, Naruto has loved Sasuke ever since, but the raven didn't even notice, maybe he did and loved Naruto also, but the love he had was different from the love Naruto felt towards him.

"Shall we go inside while waiting for them?" he smiled to change the subject and erase the negative thoughts slowly rising from the place.

Kushina shook her head and pulled Mikoto inside while Minato asked Fugaku and Itachi if they'd like to have a drink while the ladies have their time which the two Uchiha's gladly accept.

* * *

**_~Alley~_**

Sasuke was still walking and holding Naruto's wrist, he didn't stop, not until they arrived at the bus stop zone.

_'This is awkward!' _Sasuke shouted in his mind, he cursed himself when he suddenly drags Naruto out of his own house without even saying goodbye to his parents and Naruto's parents; he didn't even give Naruto time to say something, he just went and pulled him.

_'But' _Sasuke suddenly stops walking making Naruto stopped following him also **(he was being dragged, remember?)**

Sasuke turned his body so that he was facing Naruto; he was hurt when Naruto didn't look bothered that he was alone with him.

"Ummm…" he started only to close his mouth when no words came out.

Naruto looks at him, not showing any emotions at all **(Oh! A changed of attitude!)**

"What is it?" he calmly asked Sasuke, was looking at him calmly just like Sasuke was looking at him.

"Can we talk?" Sasuke asked calmly, knowing that fixing his friendship with Naruto needed a lot of courage and he didn't want to act like a coward.

"We are already talking." Naruto answered back not even fazed by what Sasuke had said.

"Not in here." Sasuke then grabs Naruto's wrist again and begun walking again, dragging Naruto.

Naruto sighs in defeat and let Sasuke dragged him, he knew where Sasuke was heading; they were heading to the park they had once played at when they were kids.

**(A/N: Okay! Quick explanation!!!! The Park which Naruto and Sasuke always played at was only a 10 minutes walk from Naruto's house and an hour away from Sasuke's house.)**

_'It's no use…' _Naruto told himself, _'I still can't forget about Sasuke.'_

* * *

**_~Park~_**

When the boys arrived at the park, Sasuke stopped in front of the sandbox that they've always played at; he crouched down and touches the sandbox and feels the cold sand, Naruto on the other hand was looking at the swing.

"Speak u-"

"I wanted to move on." Sasuke said cutting off Naruto before he could say anything, he glanced at the blond standing behind him and sighs, "But I just can't." he then stood up and looked at Naruto desperately at Naruto.

"Naruto, you're my best friend! I like you but only as a friend." Sasuke said and covered his face with his right hand and bowed his head.

Naruto had a sad expression also but Sasuke couldn't see for he was looking down. Naruto wanted to hug Sasuke but he knew he can't, instead he listened to what Sasuke talk; he knew the raven wasn't finished yet. He breathes in the cold air and ordered his body to clam down and remain clam.

"But… In the end, I broke our friendship." He then looks up to the calm looking Naruto, "I'm sorry for breaking my promise from 8 years ago." And turns back into looking down the ground.

_'I should be the one who should say sorry.' _Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't the one who broke off their friendship; it was his own decision to break his friendship with Sasuke when Sasuke started dating Sakura because he was jealous and couldn't accept the fact that Sasuke didn't love him, but could he blame himself when he just loved his best friend?

_'I hurt you and made you suffer all these years.'_

Naruto stepped forward while Sasuke was still looking on the ground, feeling the pain that Sasuke had suffered all these years which made his heart ache more.

_'I'm a bad friend.'_

Naruto slowly raised his hands and placed it on both sides of Sasuke's cheek.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke slowly looks up and saw Naruto smiling at him, but even though Naruto was smiling, Sasuke didn't feel relief…

"It's okay, everything's alright…" he heard Naruto's soft whisper which made his pain slowly vanishing.

"I forgive you…"

Sasuke was now standing straight making Naruto let go of his cheeks; he couldn't believe that Naruto would forgive him that easily; he knew that Naruto was a forgiving guy, but just like that?

"Then… we can be best-"

"We can't…" Naruto quickly answered and then looks at Sasuke with a sincere smile on his lips.

"W-why?" Sasuke was confused and his pain was now doubled.

"I can't go back to you anymore…" Naruto slowly looks up and saw that the sky was dark, was it going to rain? Good then, he won't even try and hide his tears.

"That's why, Sasuke…" _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, _"Forget everything…" he said and then looks at the shock Sasuke.

"Let's move on…" he softly said, but Sasuke heard it.

"Forget… all… our… memories?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing coming out from Naruto's mouth.

Suddenly flashbacks from the past begun to fill Sasuke's mind.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Sasuke!!!"_

_A 6 year old Naruto was running with mud all over his face while running towards Sasuke._

_"Sasuke…"_

_An 8 year old Naruto was clutching his fox plushy and was biting his thumb and was looking at Sasuke._

_A grinning Naruto and a stoic face Sasuke were standing outside their elementary school while their parents were in front holding their camera's and taking their pictures._

_"Teme!" _

_A 12 year old Naruto was shouting at Sasuke when the raven ignored him._

_"Dobe…"_

* * *

**_~Present~_**

Sasuke couldn't just forget all of their memories, they were precious to him, and both he and Naruto had grown up together! He treasured all of their memories and he knew Naruto also did the same, then why…

"Why do you…" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence; he was deeply hurt and confused, he didn't know what to do.

"It's for the best…" Naruto closed his eyes and smiled, this was for the best right?

"Sasuke…" he was amazed at his self that he could still smile at Sasuke when his heart was breaking into pieces.

"Let's throw our entire past away, okay?" he said.

To say that Sasuke was shock was an understatement, he slowly looks at the smiling Naruto. Then suddenly Sasuke's hair covered his eyes making Naruto unable to see his eyes, he then walks toward Naruto, while Naruto was still smiling, but before he could pass through him, he asked Naruto a question.

"Were you this cold?" Sasuke asked slowly with a cold tone and after asking Naruto, he didn't wait for the blonde's answer and walks away…

Minutes passed and after making sure that he was alone inside the park, Naruto's smile began to disappear making him look serious, his hand slowly covered his face and sighs out loud.

_'Were you this cold?'_

Naruto flinch when he remembered that particular question, he knew it was too much, but…

_'Dobe'_

"Sasuke?" Naruto turns around as if he'll see Sasuke behind him, but no one was there, he was alone…

Naruto smiled although together with his smile were the tears that he was holding a while ago.

Then he felt something hit his face that was cold, he looks up and then it begun raining, he closed his eyes and felt the rain hit his face and then raised his hand as if feeling the cold rain.

* * *

**_~Inside the house~_**

Kushina was watching outside the window, she was worried, the boys still haven't returned and it was raining hard.

"Are they okay?"

Minato hugged his wife to comfort her, "They will be… don't worry."

"But weird, the weather forecast didn't say that it was going to rain tonight." Itachi said.

Mikoto was silent the whole time, as if thinking about something; she felt Fugaku squeeze her hand as if to comfort her, she looks and smiled at her husband and sips her wine.

* * *

**_~Past~_**

**_Park_**

**_Bench_**

_Naruto looks at Sasuke when he finished eating his ice cream, then suddenly a question pops in his mind that he wanted to ask Sasuke._

_"Nee, Sasuke?" he pokes his best friend on his cheek._

_"Yeah?" Sasuke stopped reading his book and looks at Naruto, 'What is it, Naru?"_

_Naruto leans on the bench they were sitting at and glance at the Ice cream stand near the park's entrance._

_"Do you think we'll end up like my mom and dad just like your mom and dad???" he asked, being a child, he didn't knew what commitment and marriage means, but he knew he wants to be with Sasuke forever._

_"Of course!" Sasuke, now interested to what his best friend was asking him._

_"Really?" Naruto looks at Sasuke happily._

_"Yup! But there's a difference between us and our parents!" Sasuke boastfully said._

_"Eh?" Naruto was confused._

_'The difference is that we're a lot stronger than them!" Sasuke said and smiled, taking Naruto's hands, "because we were together ever since we were still babies!" with that said Naruto grinned and nods at Sasuke._

_"You're right! We'll be together forever, right?" he smiled._

_'Yeah! forever!." Sasuke returned Naruto's smile._

* * *

**_~Present~_**

**_Park _**

**_Bench_**

**_Still raining_**

Naruto was sitting on the same bench that they have sat in the past, only now, it was a painted in a new color; he didn't mid the rain, the cold or even if he was soaking wet; he remain seated on the bench and didn't move at all.

"Nee, Sasuke?" Naruto started talking with himself.

"We'll always be together forever right?" he asked and glanced beside him, he then close his eyes waiting for an answer.

"Is that a no?" he asked after minutes passed, "I guess it's okay then…" Naruto chuckled but begun to cry quietly.

"Why?"

Naruto bow his head as he cried harder this time.

"You promised me, that we'll be together forever…" Naruto stutter for he was talking while crying.

"Then why can't I reach you anymore?"

* * *

**_~Uchiha Mansion~_**

**_Sasuke's Room_**

Sasuke sat on the door way when he leaned on his door to close it, he was soaking wet but he didn't mind it at all, he glanced around his room but he couldn't see anything at all which didn't bother him at all, his mind was lost and he didn't know what to think of first.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Why did it…" Sasuke was annoyed, he covers his face and cried.

"Why do you want me to forget everything?"

_'Forget everything…'_

"How can you smile while saying it?!"

_'Let's throw our entire past away, okay?'_

"How can you say it so easily!?"

* * *

**_~Past~_**

_"I promise that I'll be with Sasuke forever!!!" Naruto shouted as they promised once again._

_"I promise that I'll be with Naru-chan forever!!!" Sasuke smiled as he keeps on repeating their promise over and over again._

_"I promise!!!" both boys then shouted as they laughed after they finished chanting their promise._

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi:**

**Sasuke!!!!! Happy Birthday!!!! Today's the 23rd of July right??? Happy!!! Happy!!! Happy Birthday!!!!!!**

**Okay!!! I finished greeting Sasuke now on to business!!!!**

**How was it????**

**Too much fluff and drama huh???**

**Oh well, that's my nature, I always like to right drama's which make me cry~ (Sob)**

**I cried at the rain part~ (Sob) The first time I wrote that in my notebook I cried also!**

**And after 2 years, after typing it here and read it again, I cried!!!!**

**I'm such an emotional girl!!!**

**(Pouts) **

**Review guys!!!! I'm dying to hear what you guys think!!!**

**~Got an Announcement!!!!!!!!~**

**1. ****) Oh, 'Baby Naru' will be out on Saturday!!! So watch out guys!!! Those who are waiting and dying to read Chapter 17 of 'Baby Naru', Your long wait is over!!!!! (Laughs)****2. ****) 'Flower's in Our Life will be updated Tomorrow night!!! XD… Reviews okay??!!!!! (Laughs)**

**Ho~ Ho~ Ho~**

**I can't believe my classmate doesn't want to return my book 2 and 3 of Reality and Lies!!! Keh!!!! I'll have to force her by blackmail if I want my originals to be returned!!!!!!**

**So without further ado!!! Here's the preview for Chapter 5!!!**

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 5:**

**彼を****… ****常に見つける人**** (The One Who Always Finds Him…)**

_'Disappear?' _Sasuke suddenly rise from his seat and looks at Gaara.

'Where's Neji???" he asked the red hair boy.

"Neji?" Gaara glanced at Sasuke, "He went to buy a drink…." He sighs and leans on his desk.

"And Sakura?" Sasuke stretch his hands and walk towards Gaara.

"With her friends on the next room…" Gaara again answered with a bored tone and then he saw Sasuke walking pass him, "Are you going out?" he looks at the retreating back of Sasuke.

Sasuke nods but didn't glance at Gaara, 'I'll be back in a while…" and proceeds towards the door.

Gaara nods and went back in laying his head on his desk.

Sasuke's heart was beating fast as he begun climbing up the stairs, letting his feet drag him to a place he didn't know where inside the school premises. ****


	5. 彼を… 常に見つける人

**Summary: Does Love always ruin the friendship between two friends when one of them starts falling towards the other? Will it let them fall apart or will love bloom? One thing is for sure though, reality is always harsh, and it never gives you an easy route to reach your goal. SasuNaru.**

**Another Shounen Ai!!! Don't like it? Stay away!!! As if I care!!! I love these two characters!!! And I Love them so much as a Couple!**

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: Waiiiii!!!!! (Happy!!!) Sasuke and Naruto are back! (Grin) So guys! What do you think about this new story??? (Face Sasuke and Naruto)**

**Naruto: (Laughs) Another one? But we haven't film this story…**

**Sasuke: I think my character is kinda ok, but why is it that Naruto has my emo part?**

**Naruto: Eh??? (Read) Wah!!! It's true…**

**Yumi: (Pout) At least Naruto can still laugh and smile when he's with his friends, right?!**

**Sasuke: (Serious) Speaking of friends, what's with Kiba and Neji? (Notice) And with Shikamaru and Gaara? (Glares)**

**Yumi: (Laughs) I miss that glare of yours Sasuke, anyways, don't worry, it's as if I'll allow Naru-chan to be taken by others!**

**Hello? I'm a certified SasuNaru fan! And it's like suicide if I pair Naru-chan with others!!! That's the same with you too, Sasuke.**

**Naruto: (Scared) Yumi is scary when her SasuNaru obsession comes out.**

**Sasuke: (Nods) Hn…**

**Yumi: So guys!!!! Without further ado!!! Here's the new chapter of Reality and Lies!!!!**

**SasuNaru: ENJOY!!!!**

**Warnings: ****Some of the characters here are a little out of their real personalities but I need them to be like that since its part of my story!!! Hope you guys understand.**

**_Bold Italic words – _**Naruto's narrating…

**_Italic words – _**Character's thoughts.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!!! He belongs to Sasuke... (Smirk) Although Naruto truthfully belongs to… (This will be my official disclaimer in this story~ so tiring changing it~ (Pout))**

* * *

**Chapter V: ****彼を****… ****常に見つける人**** (The One Who Always Finds Him…)**

* * *

_Is there no chance for us to be close, again?_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

**Living Room**

Naruto was sitting on the small platform and was getting his shoes to wear, after wearing his black shoes; he glanced at his parents who flinch when he didn't smile at them.

"I'm going then…" Naruto said and then opened the door and walks out of the house.

"Iterashai!" Kushina said while waving but her smile was forced, Minato on the other hand just nods at Naruto.

After Naruto was out of their sight, Kushina fell down on the floor while Minato sighs.

"It didn't work out, right?" Kushina asked her husband.

Minato helps his wife to stand up and kiss her forehead, "I guess so…" and then he hugs her to comfort her.

"I didn't think it'll get worst…" he said and looks at their closed door.

_'Can it no longer be fixed?'_

* * *

**Bus Stop**

Naruto was the first one to arrive at the bus stop; he sat on the bench while waiting for the bus and decided to kill his time by watching the sky.

After a while, he heard footsteps and glanced to see who it was and saw that it was no other than Sasuke. He didn't greet him as well as Sasuke ignored him, silence filled the place and they didn't even bother to ease the tension between them.

And when the bus came, the two went inside and sat on their own seat.

Sasuke sat at the back and could see the back of Naruto; he knew that something had to be done, but how?

He closed his eyes while waiting for the bus to arrive at their school.

**

* * *

**

**_Last Night_**

**_Uchiha's Mansion _**

_Mikoto was standing in front of her son's door; they have just arrived a while ago when the two boys didn't come back after 2 hours from the buying the stuffs that Kushina asked, they became worried and tried to contact the boys._

_Kushina tried to call Naruto only to find that he left his phone on the living room while Fugaku called Sasuke's and to find that Sasuke had turn off his phone, Mikoto tried to call their house and sighs in relief when one of their maids told them that Sasuke had come home._

_Kushina told them that they should probably go home and check if Sasuke was okay. Mikoto was reluctant to go when Naruto was still missing but Minato reassured the Uchiha that Naruto will come home safely so she didn't have a choice but to leave._

_Mikoto once again sighs and knocks on her son's door._

_"Sasuke?" she called for his name but there was no answer, "Sasuke?" she tried once again and turn the doorknob to enter the room._

_"Sasuke?" she entered the room only to find it dark, she searched for the switch while continued to search for her son in the dark._

_"What happened, Sasuke?" she asked, "We were really worried?"_

_"Sasuke?" her hand found the switch and turned it on, what she saw shock her, "Sasuke!" she ran towards her son when she saw him lying on the floor soaking wet, she kneels beside Sasuke and touch his head._

_"What's wrong, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke was staring off space not caring about his surroundings, when he felt someone caress his hair; he glanced and saw his mom._

_"Mom…" Sasuke whispered, "Why did you plan this with Auntie?" he was hurt, this was the third time he had felt this kind of hurt and he felt so weak._

_"It only made things worst." He wanted to cry but he didn't want his mother to see him cry, he was already 16 and he was no longer a boy._

_"He…" Sasuke closed his eyes when he felt the tears coming, "He wanted me to forget everything." He choked trying to stop himself from crying._

_Mikoto sadly pats her son's head as she listens to him, "So what did you do, Sasuke?" she asked._

_Sasuke looks at his mom and Mikoto felt how depressed her son was, she stopped breathing when for the first time she saw how hurt her son was._

_"I…" Sasuke bit his lips before continuing, "I didn't answer him."_

_"Mom, how come Naruto can still smile at times like this?" Sasuke smiled sarcastically, "I bet he's not crying right now."_

_Mikoto sighs and caress her sons hair, "Are you sure that Naru-chan's not crying right now?"_

_Sasuke didn't answer his mom, instead he looks out on his window watching the rain._

_Mikoto follows her son and watched the rain also, then she sadly smiles._

_"I remember once you told me when you came home from middle school feeling down," she said and Sasuke listens, "You told me that you told Naru-chan the truth about your lies to him, you said he cried and left you." She then looks down to her son._

_"Are you sure he isn't crying right now?"_

_Sasuke frowns and closed his eyes, "I don't know…" and it was the truth, he didn't know anything now when it comes to Naruto. It seems like, he never knew the real Naruto and yet…_

_"Sasuke…" he heard his mom call him and so he looks at her, "even though 4 years have passed," his mom smiled, "Kushina said this one time, when Naru-chan got a high fever in their apartment in Canada, what do you think did Naru-chan do?" she asked._

_Sasuke rise from lying on the floor and sat facing his mom._

_"Kushina didn't go to her work and stay beside Naru-chan…"_

_"That does-"_

_"One night, when Kushina fell asleep watching Naru-chan, she felt Naru-chan hold her hand," she smiled, "Naru-chan asked her, 'Mom, Where's Sasuke?'"_

_Sasuke was surprised by what his mom told him right now, he flinches when he felt his mom caress his cheek._

_"It might have been that he was dreaming, but the first person whom he was looking for was you, Sasuke."_

_"But…"_

_"Naru-chan must have been surprised when you said that you and Sakura are a couple." She then stood up, "It might have been that he couldn't accept that your attention will be stolen by Sakura…"_

_"That-"_

_"He must have realized it when he went to Canada and must be feeling guilty…" she walks at Sasuke's door, "That's why he couldn't face you."_

_Sasuke was now quiet and Mikoto knew that her son was thinking about what she had said to him, she sadly smiles and felt her guilt slowly rising._

_'Sorry Sasuke, but if this is the only way that you and Naru-chan will talk with each other, then…'_

_"Sasuke…" she called him and he looks._

_"Naru-chan must be thinking that you hate him that's why he's avoiding you." She reached for the doorknob._

_"If Naru-chan can't do the first step," she bows a little unable to look clearly to her son, "Don't you think, you should do it then?"_

_After saying that, Mikoto then looks at her son and smiled, "Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, I'll call you if it's ready." She then closes the door._

_Sasuke slowly stands and walks to his bed and let his body fall on the soft bed._

_'What can I do to bring back those times?'_

_Sasuke asked himself and then closed his eyes._

* * *

**~Present~**

**Class 1 Section B**

Naruto was laughing so hard to what Sai and Lee had told him while Shikamaru and Chouji were just listening and Ino and Hinata were talking about their homework with Shino.

"Eh? Sai, did Kiba really challenge one of the teachers in your third year in middle school?" Naruto asked while trying to stop his self from laughing again.

Kiba was embarrass and was choking Lee while he was shouting at Sai to shut up.

"I swear I'll kill you Sai if you tell him what happened!" Kiba warned.

"Oh, there was also the goukun incident." Shikamaru suddenly said.

Naruto turns to Shikamaru looking interested while Sai and Chouji laughs while Kiba was still choking Lee and was now shouting at Shikamaru, well pleading him not to tell, but when he saw Shikamaru smirks he lets go of Lee and started running towards Shikamaru but he was grabbed by Lee and Chouji.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba was now growling while Chouji and Lee was preventing him from killing Shikamaru.

"Let me go! Lee! Chouji!"

"Seriously Kiba, it's not a big deal really…" Shikamaru said and turns to Naruto, "He just vomited on the girl's skirt after drinking too much."

Kiba froze while the boys' laughs, he didn't hear Naruto approach him, but when he felt someone tap his shoulder, he looks and saw Naruto.

"Kiba…"

"Naru-"

But before Kiba could cry on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto laughed so hard that made Kiba whine more.

At the back, the genius models were sitting quietly and ignoring the other students, but Neji was watching Naruto and his gang chatting and having fun.

"He sure is loud today." He said.

Gaara looks and smirks, "He's always loud, Neji." He said, "Well, that's Naruto, he hasn't changed at all…"

Sasuke was quiet and was looking outside the window when he felt Sakura poking his shoulder; he glanced at her and waited for her to say something.

"Sasuke-kun?" she purred.

"Hmmm?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's go to the karaoke after class." She suggested and hugged his shoulder.

"Karaoke?" Sasuke was thinking if he had some time off after school.

"Yeah…" Sakura then leans on his shoulder, "My friends will be there and also Neji and Gaara," she smiles at him then, "It's like a goukun." She said.

"Goukun?" he was confused.

"Think of it as a date."

"I'll tell you after class if I'm available." He said and then continued watching the view outside.

Sakura smiles and let go of Sasuke and returned in talking to some of her friend.

Sasuke sighs and tried to concentrate again to what he was thinking a while ago before Sakura had called his name.

_'I love Sakura…as a lover'_ He then turns to look at Sakura and she smiles at him

_'But,'_ and then his eyes turns to look at where Naruto was standing and laughing with his friends.

_'I also love Naruto but only as a friend.'_

Sasuke then sighs, feeling that his head was beginning to hurt from to much thinking.

_'I don't want to go back to the days that I regret so much, but how can I reach Naruto when he's building a wall between us?'_

Unknowingly for Sasuke, Neji was watching him secretly and knew that his friend was thinking about Naruto and their broken friendship, but Neji had kept quiet and left the Uchiha to think on his own.

As the school bell covered the school, everyone returned to their proper seats and waited for their teacher to come for their new lesson of the day.

**Free Period**

Sasuke was leaning near the window and was watching some students playing soccer or just simply taking their break; he saw some students from the Art club and some students from the Music club, after that, he turns to look at their classroom and notice that Naruto wasn't around.

_'He's not here…'_

And then he saw Ino walking inside their room with a confused face, he secretly watched Naruto's friends and tried to listen.

"Hey guys," Ino called, "Did Naruto arrived here already? He vanished while we were buying some snacks." She said and Sasuke tried to act like he wasn't listening.

"Eh?" Hinata asked, she was playing some card games with Kiba, Sai, Lee and Chouji while Shino and Shikamaru were beside them just reading a book.

"Naruto-kun hasn't retuned yet, Ino." She answered and looks at Shino and Shikamaru.

"You guys didn't see him enter the class right?" Hinata asked the two.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said but shook his head towards Ino, "Ino, Naruto will be fine, no one's gonna hurt him here in school." He said.

"But some might…" Kiba was slowly standing but Hinata pulled him back to his seat, he looks at Hinata and was about to argue but when he saw her glare he kept his mouth shut.

"I was winning Kiba-kun…" Hinata smiled but Kiba only crouched down his sea, afraid to anger Hinata more.

_'Disappear?' _Sasuke suddenly rise from his seat and looks at Gaara.

'Where's Neji???" he asked the red hair boy.

"Neji?" Gaara glanced at Sasuke, "He went to buy a drink…." He sighs and leans on his desk.

"And Sakura?" Sasuke stretch his hands and walk towards Gaara.

"With her friends on the next room…" Gaara again answered with a bored tone and then he saw Sasuke walking pass him, "Are you going out?" he looks at the retreating back of Sasuke.

Sasuke nods but didn't glance at Gaara, 'I'll be back in a while…" and proceeds towards the door.

Gaara nods and went back in laying his head on his desk.

_'Why are they busy going out?'_

* * *

**Stairs**

Sasuke's heart was beating fast as he begun climbing up the stairs, letting his feet drag him to a place he didn't know where inside the school premises.

_'In the past, I'll be the only one who'll find him, even in the most unthinkable places.'_

He smiled upon remembering some of his and Naruto's past.

_"I wonder if I can find him this time.'_

With that, Sasuke began to run upstairs.

* * *

**Library**

Neji was leaning on the window glass and looking up the rooftop, watching Naruto's back.

_'I better go back…'_

Neji sighs and walks away from the window; walking towards the door of the Library.

* * *

**Stairs**

Sasuke was still running, not minding his feet that were aching and his heart beats, all he wanted was to reach the roof.

* * *

**_Past_**

**_Beach_**

_"Where could he be?" a panicked Kushina was walking back and forth in front of Minato and Mikoto._

_"Kushina, calm down…" Minato said as he reached his wife and comforts her, "We'll definitely find Naruto." He said and smiled at her._

_Mikoto looks around and was shock when she didn't see Sasuke beside Itachi._

_"Fugaku! Itachi! Where's Sasuke?" Mikoto also begun to panic._

_Fugaku and Itachi looks around looking alarmed; Itachi was the one who saw him and points at him._

_"There he is father!" Itachi shouted._

_Fugaku nods and glanced at the others, "I'll follow him, you guys wait here." He then runs off._

**_On a secluded part of the beach_**

_Fugaku was running after Sasuke shouting him to stop, but his son didn't listen to him, instead he continued to run._

_"Sasuke! Where are you-" Fugaku stopped when he saw a blur of yellow._

_"Naruto!" Fugaku looks at his son when he heard him shout Naruto's name, he was about to ask his son where Naruto was when the said boy suddenly appears behind the rocks._

_"Sasuke!" Naruto grins and waves at Sasuke._

_Fugaku was stunned, he never knew that his son and Naruto's connection was that deep, his son could find Naruto without even knowing where the blonde boy was._

_Naruto then ran towards Sasuke._

_"Sasuke! Look! Look what I've found!!!" he raised his hand in front of the raven boy while grinning._

_"An water firefly!!!" Naruto said and showed the firefly to his friend._

_Sasuke sighs and leans forward, letting his forehead touched Naruto's._

_"Baka…" Sasuke whispers and then smiles, "Auntie and Uncle were worried you know."_

_Naruto returns his smiles, "Sorry!"_

_Fugaku who was watching the boys smiled and shook his head; he then scratched his hair and went towards the boys._

_"Tsk!" he said and ruffles boy hair, "Let's go you two! It's late."_

_"Hai!" both boys answered and followed Fugaku back to the cabin they were staying._

* * *

**Present**

**In front of the Roof Door**

Sasuke abruptly opens the door panting, and in front of him was Naruto who slowly looks towards his way when he heard the door opens.

_'I found him…'_

He said in his mind, happy that he still had a connection with Naruto, he leans on the door making it close and he slowly let his body fall on the ground.

Naruto on the other hand was surprise to see Sasuke, he went to the rooftop to clear his mind and forget about what happen last night; he was looking at the sky when he heard the door open so he slowly looks and saw him.

_'Why is he here?'_

Neither had start talking; Sasuke was still sitting on the ground catching his breath while Naruto was looking at him, already looking calm.

Sasuke slowly looks up and meets Naruto's stare.

_'Why?' _Naruto was calm outside but his mind was asking questions, _'Why is Sasuke here?'_ the last thing he wanted today was to be alone with Sasuke but fate was cruel to him.

"I found you!" Naruto was surprise when he heard Sasuke speak, he looks at him and saw the raven smirking happily.

Naruto became annoyed on how Sasuke handles their problem.

_'Has he forgotten what we've talked last night?'_

"Why are you here?" he asked angrily.

Sasuke sighs at Naruto's question but then looks at the blonde with determination.

_'I've decided…' _Sasuke slowly rise from where he was sitting, _'That I'll be the first one to move.'_ He slowly walks toward Naruto.

"I'm looking for you of course!" he said and smirks.

Naruto was stunned, "Ha?!" but after a few seconds he got angry again and walked pass Sasuke but Sasuke got hold of his arm.

Naruto glares at him and struggles to get free, "What are you-"

"You may have decided to forget everything, but I haven't." Sasuke said seriously, "I still see you as my best friend." Sasuke said softly and looks at Naruto with eyes that held so many emotions which made Naruto become scared a little bit.

"That's why I'll do what it takes to bring our friendship back." Sasuke said seriously and let's go of Naruto.

Naruto slowly retreats and holds his arm, still looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke then smiles, "Get it?"

Naruto bows his head so that Sasuke won't see what his eyes were showing.

_'He came looking for me just to say this?'_

Naruto was then angry and looks at Sasuke, "Are you that STUPID!?!" he then turns and opens the door.

_'No matter what…' _Naruto walks inside not looking back at Sasuke and slowly closed the door, _'I can't go back to you.'_

After Naruto left, the smile on Sasuke's face slowly disappear, he then sighs and covers his face.

_'I'll definitely bring our friendship back.'_

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi:**

**(Laughs) I can't believe that I sprained my ankle!!! It hurts like hell!!!! I limp every time I walk and damn it! I can't think straight!!!!!**

**Sasuke:**

**Let Tsunade heal you…**

**Yumi:**

**If only she were true!**

**I can't even go to the doctors to have my ankle checked!!!!**

**So how's it going????**

**Sasuke:**

**Fine… Naruto's in the kitchen eating ramen.**

**Yumi:**

**Ramen for dinner yet again? I swear I'll stop buying Ramen this month.**

**(Pout) which reminds me I have to prepare my requisition for Monday's exam…**

**Sasuke:**

**It's starting next week?**

**Yumi:**

**(Nods) Yeah, my Culinary class…**

**Sasuke:**

**Cooking again? (Smirks)**

**Yumi: **

**Yeah! (Smirks)**

**Sasuke:**

**Good luck then! (Walks) I'll call Naruto…**

**Yumi: **

**(Nods) Okay guys! Review okay?! Thanks for those who'll Reality and Lies!!!! And here's a little preview for the next chapter!!!! (Grin)**

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 6:**

**これのように少しの間とどまろう****… (****Let's stay like this for a little while…)**

A sulking Naruto was placing his school shoes in his locker; Ino and Hinata were beside him and they were worried for their friend, 2 days have passed and it seems like Sasuke keeps on pestering their friend that made Naruto look like a dead person.

Ino slowly approached Naruto and taps his shoulder, hesitant, "Ummm, Naruto, do you want to go to the arcade?" she asked.

Naruto becomes gloomier and kneels in front of his locker which made Ino and Hinata scared and backs away.

"To tell you the truth, I'm sooo tired that I can't even lift my feet out of here…" dark energy began to cover the place which made Ino and Hinata hugged each other because of the tension Naruto was giving.

_'What was that all about?' _Naruto asked himself and covers his face.

"I'm so tired that I couldn't even think straight!" he whispered enough for Ino and Hinata to hear.

_'What part can't you understand, Sasuke?'_

Ino felt sorry for Naruto that she slowly approaches him and smiled.

"Naru-chan! Fighto!" she cheered.

Hinata fell on the ground when Ino cheered for Naruto; she slowly raised her body and gave Ino a wry smile.

"I-Ino-chan… that doesn't help!" she said and sweats drop when Naruto was now hugging his knees sulking again.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Aomori Lair~**

**Cherrie: Hello Everyone! Now that I'm 23 years old, I'll be making my appearance here at ! *Grins* And as you all know, Yumi-chan has been the one entertaining you all for the most part of every stories we've made along with Dark-chan sometimes. BUT NOW! All 6 of us are taking the highlights! *Thumbs up* For more information about me or my other counter parts/siblings, just visit my FB Account: ****Cherrie Yumicchi****~ *laughs* **

**Naruto: Hello Everyone! Before anything else, I'm not Uzumaki Naruto, but I was created to be like him! *Cheshire grin* I'm the second eldest of the Aomori Siblings! Nice to meet you all! *Waves***

**Akai: Yo minna! Akai here! *Smiles* I'm the third eldest of the Aomori Siblings but I'm the one they refer as the 'Baby' of the group! Looking forward to be entertaining you all! **

**Dark: *Hugs Akai from behind* And you guys already know me right? *Gets black card out of nowhere* I'm the fourth sibling of the Aomori's! *Smirks* And you know me and how I work and entertain you guys~ *Chuckles evilly***

**Yomi: *Ruffles Dark's hair* Now, now, don't be like that Dark, you're scaring our readers yet again~ *Looks at the readers, bows* Hello there everyone, I'm Yomi~ The fifth sibling but the mature and responsible of all the siblings~ *Smiles, ignores the protest of Cherrie and Naruto as well as Dark***

**Yumi: *Hugs Cherrie's right arm and Naruto's left arm* And you guys know me right! *Laughs* Now that Cherrie Oneesama and my other siblings are here, I hope we all could entertain and make you guys happy and squeal to your heart's content with our ****SasuNaru Stories****! *Peace Sign***

**Cherrie: And unfortunately, we have some BAD NEWS as we make our appearance for the first time after 3 years of disappearance~ *Bows***

**Naruto: We've heard from Cherrie's adopted daughter that some of the stories are being deleted here in . *Sad look***

**Akai: We hurriedly checked our account and were relieved to find that all our stories are still here! *Relief sigh***

**Dark: BUT! *Glares at nobody***

**Yomi: Someone must have HACKED our Account for ****BABY NARU****, our most popular story has been somehow been changed.**

**Yumi: *Frowns* Chapter three has been deleted and some of the chapters have been mixed.**

**Cherrie: We'll try and fix it but for now, we'll entertain you with some of our updates which we'll be posting this month and of course some new stories which we've made last year but wasn't able to post.**

**Naruto: And as for our beloved Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama… We've given then some vacation at the moment. *Bows* hope you all understand.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys~ It's been a while... I know... Haven't updated that long so... Let's just pray and count the days until MAY 15... I promise to update my stories and post them on said date...

As you guys noticed... "Baby Naru", had some MAJOR Problems... I don't know or how, but my story was deleted or somehow been hacked because it should have reached 20 Chapters by now... and I've been working on it since the last 3 years, (that long I know, but I love the story). So... I'm trying to fix it as well as try to fix my hard drive which contains the original chapters of the story so... FANS Reading my stories, please don't give up on me... *laugh*

Watch out guys~ MAY 15... All my stories will be updated~

Thank You and Have a Good Day~

Newbies or new Readers who haven't yet read my stories, please check them out~

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED~

FLAMES~ Well, you can't please everyone... just read the warnings so that I can fully understand why you FLAMED my stories...

without further ado... I must rest, for I have twisted my ankle and need to rest early... lolz...

Until NEXT TIME~

DarkimmortalityS signing off~


End file.
